Vagabundos
by NekoAra
Summary: Kisame es un joven hombre de negocios con gran afición por la vida marina y por rescatar a la juventud que sufre la suerte que él en su adolescencia. Les quiere dar una vida digna, sin miedo, con comida y refugio. A momento le ha salido bien, hasta que un morocho de dieciséis años se la complica con su agresivo y arisco carácter.
1. Siempre por él

He aquí un pequeño proyecto que comencé como regalo :)

Es un **AU**. Lo habrán notado con el resumen. Se pide que si ven algún dedazo me avisen así lo arreglo en cuanto pueda. Si no se entiende algo, me preguntan.

Este capítulo particularmente es...fue complicado de escribir. Sabía cómo quería que comenzara y cómo quería que terminara. La pregunta era con qué rellenar las cinco hojas de en medio, ya que mi regla siempre es cumplir seis hojas por capítulo, aún si se trata de un Oneshot (que en algunos casos superan las seis hojas, pero no viene al caso).

Me costó algunos días escribirlo ya que hice una enorme cantidad de flash-back. El problema es que no me convencía, pero quería mantener todo lo escrito. Verán que este capítulo se concentra más en qué hace Kisame, y cómo lo conocieron los dos muchachos que lo acompañan.

Más abajo digo las edades. Verán que hay OoC, así que si no es de tu agrado un Itachi agresivo, maleducado y malhablado, abstente de leerlo. Y si lo lees, por algún mítico motivo, yo te lo advertí, así que tampoco quiero RW diciéndome que esa no es la personalidad de Itachi. **YO** lo sé. Pero más adelante deja de ser tan arisco. (Además, necesitaba esta edad porque no me parecía que con veintiún años se portara de semejante forma)

Advertencias: Por ahora, mínimo, lenguaje vulgar. Está Hidan, venga; un Hidan sin palabrotas en la boca no es nuestro demente religioso favorito :D

**_Naruto_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Forman parte de la obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

_Los personajes que no le pertenecen a él y aparecen aquí, son míos. (Tenía ganas de aclararlo...)_

Galdor Ciryatan, un regalo de mí para uste' (?) A quien lea esto y le gusta el KisaIta, los **OBLIGO** a leer sus fics. Tiene de los mejores lemons que leí hasta el momento; romance, aventura, algo de comedia, drama (seh, veo cositas dramáticas en ese fic. Pero porque soy una señorita teatral (?)). El principal es "Esa temporada del año", luego extrajo de ése otros tres que son puros lemons pero que siguen la misma línea, y son igual de buenos.

Un saludo :D

·

·

Resumen: Kisame es un joven hombre de negocios con gran afición por la vida marina y por rescatar a la juventud que sufre la suerte que él en su adolescencia. Les quiere dar una vida digna, sin miedo, con comida y refugio. A momento le ha salido bien, hasta que un morocho de dieciséis años se la complica con su agresivo y arisco carácter.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "Siempre por él."**

Para un ocupado empresario de veintiséis años la cuidad puede ser un lugar cotidiano. Una ciudad donde un cuarto del porcentaje es de la clase más baja, ya siendo vagabundos, para él es rutina. Cerró los ojos mientras caminaba por la acera, bordeando un gran edificio, y con dos jóvenes guardaespaldas detrás.

Los hombres en cuestión no parecían de tal profesión, pues no eran excesivamente grandes aún si tenían el cuerpo marcado. Uno de ellos iba de ropas gastadas y aires de pandillero, con una gorra de visera hacia atrás; el otro con una pinta similar, casi hasta algo más formal, y un par de lentes de montura gruesa y gris.

Su jefe era un importante hombre de negocios, y un ser compasivo a quien conocieron en esa misma ciudad, cuando los rescató a ambos de las calles. Le estaban muy agradecidos: ya no pasaban hambre ni frío ni miedo. Tenían la suerte de que "el señor" les dejara llevar su propio estilo, algo que nadie jamás hubiera permitido.

Uno de los muchachos levantó el cuello de su chamarra hasta cubrirse la nariz. Odiaba volver a sentirse desprotegido y sin calor, por lo que hasta que no comenzaba a sudar no se destapaba. Miró alrededor con disimulo. Ya conocía esa zona y sabía que de un segundo a otro algún drogado saltaría y los atacaría. Defendería a su enfermizo compañero y a su benevolente jefe aún si le costaba la vida.

Un viento refrescante sonó con un silbido grave a través de las maltrechas construcciones. Las gruesas grietas y las paredes caídas daban un aspecto deplorable al ambiente, llevándolo al borde del abandono absoluto. Los árboles secos no ayudaban; los pisos levantados dificultaban el caminar despreocupadamente; el olor a marihuana hacía toser al chico de lentes y escupir al otro. Su jefe ignoraba aquél aroma dulzón y pegajoso; se había acostumbrado tanto antaño que diferenciarlo del aire puro era una tarea imposible.

El muchacho de lentes acomodó éstos sobre su nariz y miró a su jefe, intrigado. Esa misma mañana el hombre dijo que quería ir de paseo, se subió a su camioneta _4x4_ junto a los dos muchachos y manejó hasta el centro de la ciudad. Lo aparcó en un estacionamiento público y, simplemente, caminó. Tras algunas vueltas terminaron por alejarse de la urbe segura y se adentraron en la parte más peligrosa de ésta. Si su jefe podía ser más excéntrico, además de tener un macro-acuario en una de las alas de su casa, era en este caso, aquí, paseando en medio de este barrio bajo.

El muchacho de chamarra también miró a su jefe, y su propia voz retumbó dentro de su cabeza:

_Pase lo que pase, vamos a estar con él._

Eso le había dicho a su compañero cuando vieron que las intensiones del hombre eran genuinas, y no simples máscaras para ganarse su confianza y luego venderlos o mandarlos a la cárcel.

El joven dio un brusco giro, desvainando su navaja y apuntando en una dirección, de la cual un gato salió corriendo al tirar algunos basureros. Escupió con molestia a un costado y dio alcance a los demás, guardando su arma blanca. Era lo único que le quedaba de su hogar y lo protegía como si fuera el más extraño de los tesoros.

Miró un edificio a medio hacer y recordó que allí vivía con el pelirrojo de lentes, cuando un lluvioso día decidieron salir a conseguirse el pan. Tardaron más de una hora, entre huída y huída de otros vagabundos, conseguir robar algo de comida en el puesto más cercano al "El destierro", como llamaban los estirados ricachones a la zona baja.

_Mientras escapaban sus caras dieron de lleno contra dos fornidos hombres, quienes los agarraron y retuvieron. Su ahora jefe apareció de la nada con una sonrisa y sin más se subió al auto negro que allí esperaba. Los grandes señores metieron a los vagabundos en una camioneta gris, con un grueso separador entre la parte de carga y la cabina del conductor._

El joven sonrió divertido y observó al jefe. Aún pensaba que había una mejor manera de rescatar a los chicos de las calles que secuestrándolos. Tenía patente el llanto desconsolado de su amigo, y mientras él propinaba uno y otro y otro improperio a los conductores, trataba de consolar al menor.

_Una vez llegaron a la rotonda de la mansión, la puerta de la camioneta se abrió y tras ellas aparecieron los dos hombres de traje. Los chicos bajaron resignados a su suerte, pero antes de siquiera ser tocados, el mayor sacó su navaja y cortó repetidas veces los brazos de los guardaespaldas. De la mano tomó a su amigo y ambos huyeron entre los gritos de uno de los hombres que dejaron atrás, advirtiendo que se escapaban._

_Les llevó unos quince minutos conseguir refugio mientras el mayor pensaba por dónde estaría "El destierro". Ya decidiendo que no sabía dónde estaban, ordenó con voz amable el investigar y llegar a ojo ciego. No pudieron dar ni un paso fuera de ese callejón cuando la imponente figura que les había sonreído amablemente se posó frente a ellos, y aún con esa sonrisa les tendió la mano._

_El pelirrojo lo miró desde atrás de su amigo. Por algún motivo esa sonrisa le inspiraba confianza; una confianza y cariño que estaban en falta en su vida desde hacía años. Calmó a su compañero de cabello cano y se acercó al hombre, mostrando los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas._

_El menor dudó unos segundos antes de aceptar su mano y convencer a su compañero._

Rió ligeramente al recordar las ganas asesinas que le surgieron en aquél entonces; el menor había sido tan idiota que lo único que quería era sacarle la inocencia a golpes. El pelirrojo lo miró extrañado; vaya uno a saber qué estaba pensando ese hombre. A pesar de ser amigos hace tanto tiempo, le era complicado en algunas ocasiones saber qué maquinaba esa sádica mente.

_—Aún no comprendo por qué confía tanto en nosotros..._

_Eso había dicho el pelirrojo, atemorizado. Hacía dos días que habían llegado al hogar del jefe, quien les dio ese gran cuarto con dos camas y el de cabello cano decidió atrincherase con él. La puerta sólo se abría cuando una de las mucamas de la casa les dejaba la comida frente a ésta, y entonces el mayor la tomaba y volvía a cerrar, tapiándola con un mueble._

_Ahora lo observaba comer con gran soltura la pizza rebosante de queso. El jefe les daba la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran; nunca había ido a intentar sacarlos del cuarto; nunca mandó a nadie a obligarlos; la puerta nunca estaba con llave desde afuera. Parecía confiar en ellos a pesar de que el muchacho de cabello blanco no confiase en el jefe. Mordió con nerviosismo su labio, ¿por qué el hombre estaba tan seguro de que no escaparían? Bueno, él había aceptado la ayuda, pero podrían irse por la ventana en cualquier momento. ¿El hombre se enfadaría o los mandaría a buscar nuevamente sólo para castigarlos?_

_—Somos de un barrio pobre, muy pobre —continuó—. Traficábamos drogas hasta hace un año-_

_—Nagato, hazme el favor de callarte —lo interrumpió con molestia y medio trozo de comida en la boca, antes de terminar la rebanada en un mordisco más. Se lanzó sobre otro de los pedazos luego de limpiarse la boca._

_Lo siguiente que Nagato consiguió traducir de la incomprensible habla de su compañero, mientras éste masticaba más de lo que su boca podía permitir, fue: "Estamos en una gran casa con mucha comida. Aprovecha mientras podamos; dudo que pueda intentar violarnos o mandarnos a una red de prostitución mientras sigamos aquí encerrados"._

_Nagato lo miró atemorizado. ¿Prostituirlos? ¿Violarlos? Había estado en la calle el suficiente tiempo para saber que esas cosas eran muy posibles y ellos eran blanco fácil._

_Comenzó a temblar con pánico. Apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos tiritaron con miedo. Su amigo notó aquello y le frotó el brazo para tranquilizarlo, tratando de retirar su frase._

_—Oye, oye Nagato, no iba en serio. Estaba jugando. Si quisiera algo así no creo que nos estuviese dando comida diaria o nos haya dado ropa nueva._

_Observó sobre una cama y obligó al pelirrojo a ver también. Allí, doblados pulcramente, dos pantalones negros de jean y dos camisas sin mangas. Si bien eran iguales porque el señor no conocía sus gustos particulares, algo era algo. Al menos no les decía de vestirse en traje._

_El muchacho más grande se puso en pie y buscó toda esa ropa junto a los nuevos zapatos deportivos que había con ellas. Presuroso le entregó lo suyo a Nagato y desdobló lo propio._

_— ¿Qué clase de mierda es esta? —gruñó el muchacho de cabello cano mientras observaba ese perfecto pantalón y esa sobria camisa blanca. Era la primera vez en dos días que tomaban esas ropas que habían descansado en la cama desde el momento en que llegaron a esa mansión._

_— ¡Hi-Hidan! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡El señor se va a enfurecer! —Nagato miró las acciones ajenas con más pánico aún._

_Su amigo había tomado la navaja que siempre portaba y ahora se dedicaba a rasgar el pantalón por las rodillas y a hacer cortes menos severos en el resto de la prenda. Ya finalizada la tarea, con ambas manos sujetó la camisa y la rompió a lo bruto: con los dientes y la fuerza de sus brazos._

_— ¡Así está mejor! —el joven gritó eso de la manera más alegre, observando su obra. Se comenzó a deshacer de sus tan descastadas y malolientes ropas, que eran simplemente una camisa muy grande de manga corta y unos pantalones militar verdes. Todo lo arrojó lejos._

_Nagato lo miraba desde su asiento. Estaba al borde del colapso, de una taquicardia, de un infarto; estaba al borde de todo. ¡El señor se iba a molestar mucho! Tan sólo habían pasado dos días desde que llegaron a esa casa y Hidan ya estaba destruyendo propiedad ajena para acomodarla a su propia imagen. Tembló fuertemente mientras su compañero se acomodaba esa ropa interior tan desgastada bajo los nuevos pantalones._

_—Me queda un poco grande, pero me siento más fresco —Hidan se observaba en el espejo durante las divagaciones caóticas de su compañero, por lo que fue hasta él y le golpeó la cabeza para que reaccionara—. Anda, ponte lo tuyo._

_—E-El señor va a molestarse contigo por lo que hiciste._

_— ¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Echarme a la calle? Que lo haga. Sé sobrevivir._

_Nagato tomó con timidez las ropas e imitó a su amigo, quien batallaba con las zapatillas para calzar sus pies. Se observó al espejo tras vestirse: la ropa le quedaba mucho más grande que a Hidan. El jean parecía un poco más ajustado que sus viejos pantalones, pero la camisa le llegaba pasando la entrepierna. Su contextura física era muchísimo más delgada que la de Hidan, y si al mayor algo le quedaba grande, a él le quedaría colosal. Las zapatillas eran lo único que parecía ajustarle perfectamente, por lo que a Hidan no le entrarían._

_El pelirrojo miró a Hidan, quien despreocupado arrasaba con la última rebanada de pizza. Giró hasta la puerta tapiada con una silla y un mueble más. Su ánimo cayó a los suelos. Él quería salir, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para mover el artículo más grande._

_—Hidan...Oye, Hidan._

_— ¿Hmg? —le hizo saber que lo escuchaba, pero no podía abrir mucho más la boca por la comida atrapada en ella. Tendría que desencajar la mandíbula para lograrlo y no era tan serpiente como para ello._

_—Si el señor es amable con nosotros... ¿Cómo se lo agradeceremos?_

_—Ya encontraremos la manera —dijo tras un momento de silencio mientras deglutía el queso. Vulgarmente limpió su boca con el brazo y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta con sus pies descalzos—. Te quieres ir, ¿no es así? —no hacía falta la respuesta, ni tampoco un pedido de Nagato. Hidan lo conocía muy bien y sabía que ya estaba cansado de permanecer encerrado._

_Extraño en sí, la silla la colocó suavemente a un lado y corrió el otro mueble. Precavido, porque las viejas costumbres no se perdían, abrió la puerta y se asomó. Dudaba que hubiese un loco drogado con un arma en mano, o un policía que se creyese justiciero al disparar a algunos sin-techo._

_Silencioso como un ratón, Hidan abandonó el cuarto con su amigo detrás. No iba a permitir que le hicieran nada a Nagato, aún si debía arriesgar su vida como otras tantas veces. El pelirrojo era demasiado débil a falta de una buena nutrición. Bajo sus pies sentía el frío suelo y poco después la alfombra mullida de la escalera._

_Más perdidos que orientados y con mucha suerte llegaron a un gran comedor principal. Vieron la puerta de roble tallada y supieron que era la entrada. Dos días atrás la habían atravesado con expectación y temor._

_—Vaya, creí que tardarían una semana más en salir._

_Esa voz les hizo respingar en su lugar y voltear a ver. La gran y oscura figura tras ellos, sólo conocida como "el señor", era atemorizante._

_—Vengan, siéntense._

_Los invitó amistosamente el hombre, que se dirigió a uno de los más grandes sofás que vieron en sus vidas. Se miraron entre sí y mantuvieron su distancia, aún si el señor tenía ojos amables._

_El reloj de péndulo marcaba las dos de la tarde y, entre incómodos y extensos silencios, junto a charlas muy obligadas, se hicieron las seis. En el transcurso de esas cuatro horas el par de muchachos se acercaron al hombre como unos pequeños y asustados animalillos. Iban acortando el trecho según pasaban los minutos, hasta que se sentaron en los sillones frente al señor._

_Cuando habían tocado las campanadas para las cinco, un grupo de sirvientes se arremolinaron a su alrededor, dejando diversidad de bebidas y bocadillos con una sonrisa sincera plasmada en los rostros. Sólo unos pocos les habían conocido en su primer día, por eso la alegría en los demás._

_Aún en desconfianza e incomodidad los muchachos aceptaron merendar con el señor, quien siempre se había portado de manera amable y comprensible._

_Nagato pensaba en improbabilidades: el señor parecía entenderles, como si hubiera sido uno de ellos. Suspiró cansado cuando se hicieron las seis y sin notarlo fue adormeciéndose en el hombro de su colega, quien permaneció hablando con el hombre hasta que se dieron por enterados que el menor ya no estaba con ellos._

—Eh, Hidan —Nagato llamó la atención de su compañero, quien volteó a verle con aburrimiento—. ¿Hoy no es la celebración de los cien años de la empresa de "Marpoly"?

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—Quería saber si asistirías. No puedes ir si no es en traje y corbata y el otro día te quejaste de que no tienes una.

— ¿Es eso cierto? —el jefe los miró con una amable sonrisa— Hidan, ¿cómo es posible que no tengas una corbata si me encargué que cada uno tenga al menos cuatro?

—No me gustaba la azul; no me gustaba la rayada; no me gustaba la gris; todas las rompí cuando me enojé hace unos días...Y perdí la negra en la última fiesta.

—Debes doblar tu ropa apropiadamente si vas a ir acostándote con una chica, en especial en algún lugar que no sea casa —Nagato sonrió recordando que tras la fiesta su compañero estaba más relajado, sin embargo bastante desalineado—. O al menos avísame que te irás para yo buscar tu ropa luego.

—Deja de darme sermones —gruñó mientras se frotaba las sienes con los dedos. Odiaba recordar esa noche: la bebida, un asco; la gente, estirados; las mujeres, había visto mejores buscando en los basureros en su época de mendigo. Sin embargo esa rubia le había robado toda su atención...y parte de la billetera—. ¿Y tú? ¿Piensas ir?

—Le prometí a la hija del dueño que asistiría.

—Y las campanas de bodas suenan —Hidan canturreó la música típica en las bodas americanas, colorando las mejillas de su amigo y sacándole una seca risa al jefe.

_Nagato había permanecido en un profundo sueño desde las seis de la tarde. Su metabolismo aún era débil y se cansaba demasiado rápido. Cuando aquellos primeros rayos solares se colaron por la ventana apretó fuertemente los ojos, les hizo sombra con la mano y decidió parpadear. Logró ver la cómoda con ropero incluido y supo que estaba en su cama. Volteó para encontrar la cama de Hidan y se sorprendió al ver al chico sentado a su lado, hojeando unas revistas que tenían en el cuarto desde antes de su llegada._

_—Hidan..._

_— ¿Hm? —el joven de cabello cano lo miró y sonrió grande, de lado, tal cual siempre hacía— Al fin despiertas._

_— ¿Dónde está el señor? —preguntó mientras bostezaba y se frotaba los ojos. Desde hacía meses se le dificultaba ver las cosas de cerca, pero su amigo era lo más reconocible que podía encontrar— ¿Se enfadó porque me dormí?_

_—Claro que no. Hablé con él hasta que se hizo la noche y me mandó a dormir. Ahora no está en la casa, pero dijo que si necesitábamos algo lo pidiéramos a las señoritas de ayer._

_Nagato asintió. Tardaron un par de horas más en decidir marcharse a desayunar, ya siendo las diez de la mañana. Tras eso se dieron su primer baño desde su llegada. Les hubiera gustado hacerlo antes pero en el baño que poseían en la habitación no tenía regadera._

_Las horas pasaron a días y los días a semanas. Después de descubrir que Nagato tenía problemas en la vista y Hidan diabetes en su ADN, el señor se encargó de todo ello: unos lentes para el pelirrojo y controles para Hidan._

_No había pasado una semana desde su llegada que Hidan había, prácticamente, obligado a Nagato a prometer por su palma ensalivada que siempre estarían al servicio del señor Kisame._

—Señor, ¿exactamente por qué estamos aquí? —Nagato observó a su jefe a través del cristal de sus anteojos. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la nuca del mayor, quien era una cabeza más alto que Hidan, y cabeza y media más alto que él mismo— Aquí no hay nada que comprar. Es sólo un basurero. Hidan y yo lo sabemos.

—Sincerándome —habló Kisame mostrando su sonrisa de afilados dientes— me han llegado rumores de un joven huérfano que se mete en las zonas lindantes de la ciudad y saquea cuanto lugar encuentra. Dijeron que tiene preferencias por robar los martes al mediodía y los jueves a la mañana. No se sabe nada de él: ni en qué lugares frecuenta, si tiene compañeros o familia, ni cómo es su rostro. Sólo se sabe que es de cabello oscuro y largo. Usa una máscara de feria y es bastante rápido; los policías no pueden atraparlo ni esperándolo en cada entrada y salida de los comercios.

—Entiendo la situación —Hidan ladeó la cabeza, mostrándose escéptico a creer que un vagabundo tuviera horarios tan precisos y tanta habilidad para robar sin siquiera ser visto ni tocado, pero que encima tuviera la bastante paciencia para usar máscara era más extraño—, pero nosotros no somos sus matones pedófilos.

"Matones pedófilos". Así llamaba Hidan a los dos grandes sujetos que en el pasado, cinco años atrás, los habían atrapado a él y a Nagato. Desde entonces tenía fuertes roces con ambos, tanto por los insultos como con el ataque que les propinó con la navaja.

— ¿Nos quiere para pelear con el enclenque este o para convencerlo de que se entregue por las buenas? —continuó Hidan— Sabe que la segunda opción no es factible y si se trata de pelear con alguien así de ágil Nagato no va a poder hacer nada.

— ¿Me estás llamando debilucho? —el pelirrojo se defendió, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Eres un enano que encima usa lentes. ¿Piensas pelear, miope? —como no, el joven de cabello cano se burló con sus rosados ojos de su compañero. Prefería insultarlo a realmente admitirle que temía por su salud aún tantos años después de dejar las calles.

Kisame suspiró cansado. Las escenas de tirones de mejillas o de cabello, los jalones de ropa o los golpes amistosos eran diarios en esos dos. Si los dejaba seguramente se cansarían.

El viento sopló de nueva cuenta y los zapatos lustrados de Kisame se detuvieron. El rugir del aire no era constante, había cortes en él. El olor a tierra húmeda y a cigarrillo se estaba esfumando en la nada. Un par de pisadas aparecieron repentinamente y se fueron así como llegaron. Sonrió confiado. Ese huérfano podía ser intrépido, pero para escapar de alguien como Kisame había que ser mejor que perfecto. Supuso que tendría un tobillo herido si no había sido tan silencioso como le hicieron creer con los informes policíacos.

Continuó su camino, pensando en cuándo había conseguido la fama por "rehabilitar" a los vagabundos a la sociedad. Esos términos le daban asco. Los sin-techo eran miembros de la comunidad, que no tuvieran familia u hogar o una vida socialmente aceptadas eran cosas diferentes. Hidan había elegido ser vagabundo; Nagato no.

Además, ¿qué era ser miembro de una sociedad? ¿Trabajar, tener una casa, familia, llegar a fin de mes? ¿Ajustarte a los estándares sociales y culturales? ¿Eso era vida? Kisame prefería no dar su opinión. Insultaría a unos cuantos si abriera la boca.

—Puto viento.

Tras esa frase Hidan volvió a la mitad de su rostro, acomodando el resto de su ropaje tras esa simple y amistosa pelea con Nagato. Éste, por su parte, limpiaba el cristal de sus lentes mientras caminaba al lado de su compañero. Juntos dieron alcance a Kisame, justo antes de que frente a ellos saltara un joven desalineado.

El muchacho de cabello negro los apuntaba con un trozo fino y largo de vidrio. La mano que lo sostenía sangraba. Kisame fue rápidamente puesto tras sus dos guardaespaldas.

— ¿Un trío de estirados por aquí? —el morocho se burló de ellos, mientras les mostraba una sonrisa confiada y los miraba de pies a cabeza— ¿No saben que es peligroso caminar por estos lares?

Hidan sacó su propia navaja y Nagato alzó los puños. El morocho levantó las cejas y escupió a un lado, mientras rascaba la bandita sobre el costado de su nariz. Se reía de ellos con sus ojos negros; su blanca piel estaba repleta de heridas, desde raspones a hematomas y cortes. Su ceja derecha mostraba una herida ya curada y parte de su camisa estaba ensangrentada. Posiblemente de sangre que no fuera suya.

—Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o complicada —se enderezó y sacó pecho, con toda su confianza a flor de piel. Miró los ojos rosados de Hidan y supo de inmediato que él era el agresivo de ese trío. El pelirrojo no era más que un flacucho que por algún motivo ahí estaba y el hombre alto de cabellera alborotada azul, de pequeños irises amarillos, sonrisa amistosa pero filosa y unas extrañas marcas bajo sus ojos, era el premio gordo.

* * *

·

·

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero haya sido de su agrado este primer capítulo mediocre y aburrido. No hubo mucha acción, casi es como...el 'piloto'. No sé ni cómo terminará el fic, pero a veces eso me divierte más que tenerle un final determinado. Veo cómo se desarrollan las cosas y así surge todo. No creo que sea muy largo. Hasta estoy pensando en sólo tres capítulos, pero sería muy poco.

Las edades: Kisame veintiséis años, Hidan dieciocho, Nagato diecisiete e Itachi dieciséis. Originalmente Kisame tendría 32 e Itachi la edad que ya dije, pero...era demasiado, la verdad. Así que debí hacer más joven a Kisame, y casualmente encuadra conque realmente se llevan diez años.

Hidan sé que tiene un año más que Itachi, supongo que la comadreja deberá cumplir años para que se respete eso. De Nagato ni idea, así que tiene diecisiete cumplidos hace poco (me pareció siempre de la misma edad que Itachi, si no es así que alguien me corrija).

Galdor, sí, a vos, me daba vergüenza decírtelo antes, pero en el fic de 'Si te he visto no te recuerdo', que subí antes que este, que es ItaDei, hay un pequeño homenaje a ti en lo que respecta al KisaIta. Lamentablemente ahí Kisame es un profe medio pervertido que le echó el ojo a la comadreja pero nunca le hizo nada. Me encanta tu versión de Kisame tierno, quiero mantenerla :D

Espero te haya gustado. Y si no, bue, algún día conseguiré algo que sí ;)

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, GENTE!**

**Pásenla hermoso, con quienes quieren y recuerden a quienes no están, que aún así están a su lado :) Reciban cientos de regalos y mucho amor :D (Qué cursi...) xD**

_Ciao!_

_Martes 24/12/13_


	2. Rebelde

¡O~tro capi! (léase con el ritmo de la canción Locomía xD)

Bueno, he aquí el segundo: **Rebelde**. Tírenme los tomates que quieran, soy una mier...para los títulos xD Bastante me cuesta el de una historia, imagínense el de los capítulos. Aunque a veces es fácil xD

Antes que nada, no vayan corriendo al primer capítulo luego de leer esto, pero lo edité. No cambié casi nada. Agregué y corregí palabras, frases, cosas que quedaban mal. Por ejemplo, dije que Hidan y Nagato estaban dentro de un cuarto, pero no dije que hubiera un baño en él, pero más adelante puse que ese baño no tenía ducha. No siempre los cuartos tienen baño propio ;)

No sé, son detallitos xD Debe ser que me apuré tanto al escribirlo que no los percibí a la primera.

**Cada vez que yo edite uno o varios capítulos, sólo los resubo cuando estoy por publicar el nuevo (por lo general, a veces en cuanto descubro algún error lo arreglo)**

Gente, Hidan está como una especie de protagonista, al igual que Nagato. No sé si ponerlos como personajes sin emparejarlos entre ellos. Digo, pareja bizarra, pero mi idea no es que sean novios xDD Son bien machitos de pecho lampiño bien heteros (?)

Hablando en serio, Hidan está en esta historia. Lo hice un poquito...apreciador de la naturaleza y la paz. Seguirá insultando, así que esperen ver algún que otro improperio de su parte.

Tampoco estoy segura si el disclaimer debe ir en todos los capítulos. Lo pondré y les dejaré que me digan ustedes qué piensan.

**_Naruto_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Forman parte de la obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Lula me pertenece.**

Y antes de dejarles con el capítulo necesito un favor de ustedes, al menos de uno que me diga en los comentarios. Ya arriba dije que reedité y subí el capítulo uno, así que les pido de favor que me digan si, quien me tiene en favoritos o follow, que me digan si les llegó una o dos notificaciones sobre esto. Quiero saber qué ocurre cuando resubo un capítulo, si les una notificación o no.

Muchas gracias :)

·

·

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Rebelde.**

—"Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o complicada".

Eso recitaba Hidan por novena vez en la mañana, con una voz aniñada y burlona, estallando por novena vez en risas. Se encontraba bajando las escaleras mientras acomodaba su camisa negra con un estampado de alguna banda de rock considerada "satánica". Recitó una vez más esa frase mientras se adentraba en la cocina y rió con ganas, menos que la primera vez, que fue cuando despertó. Se dirigió al refrigerador y tomó la primera lata de gaseosa que encontró para sacarse ese desagradable y pastoso sabor a sushi de la boca, que ni el cepillado nocturno ni diurno le habían quitado.

La fiesta de la empresa Marpoly había sido un gran éxito la noche anterior. Tras Nagato prestarle una corbata rayada en rosado suave y plata, se vio obligado a ir mientras la "nueva adquisición" se atrincheraba en un cuarto. Le pareció estúpido que un chico rudo como ese hiciera tal cosa, y más teniendo la edad que tenía, pero quién era él para juzgar. Después de todo, con trece años, ¿él no había hecho lo mismo siendo que se consideraba aún más rudo?

Tras beber toda la soda y apretujar la lata en su mano, se juró no volver a comer el sushi ese, ¿cómo era? ¿Igirisushi? ¿Nururisushi? ¿Nigirisushi? ¡Pero qué carajo importaba! No volvería a llevarse salmón a la boca mezclado con arroz si ese era el asqueroso efecto secundario.

Revolvió su cabello despeinado y volvió a las escaleras para subirlas y regresar a su descanso. Esa porquería le había sentado fatal al estómago, junto a su adicción por mezclar casi todo con vino y martinis...Debía replantearse su dieta.

Antes de echarse a la cama prefirió ir al baño a cepillarse de nueva cuenta los dientes, las encías, la lengua, y si fuera físicamente posible y no vomitase en el intento, el fondo de la garganta. Hizo gárgaras y tras escupir se observó en el espejo. Su imagen era saludable, musculosa, atractiva; de no ser por la diabetes se consideraría un puto dios soberano entre los hombres atrayentes, porque esa maldita enfermedad, decía él, le quitaba vigorosidad y belleza.

Y no es que fuera un Narciso ni mucho menos un metrosexual, pero le gustaba mantener la línea y todo en su lugar. Verse bien, y ya no volverse a sentir una escoria asquerosa que nació en algún mugriento basurero.

Separó los labios para observar su hermosa dentadura blanca. Abrió la boca para mirar su mejilla interna. Tenía un corte con la forma de sus molares, provocado por su pelea con el morocho el día anterior. _"Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o complicada"_ y se volvió a reír. Ignoró la enorme marca en su cuello que le dejó la noche pasional del día anterior, así como cuando ignoró a esa chica cuando le dijo su nombre. Apagó las luces del baño y se dirigió a su cama, rascando sus zonas bajas ante una maldita picazón. Como esa zorra le haya contagiado algo la demandaría por todo lo que tenía y lo que le faltaba.

-w-w-

Itachi se encontraba en su habitación, recluido a la esquina más alejada de la puerta. Permanecía sentado despreocupadamente en ese lugar, rascando las costras de su rodilla derecha provocadas una semana atrás cuando cayó en un piso de grava tras robar algo de comida. Cuando arrancó la cuarta y ver por primera vez la sangre brotar, la lamió aburrido y succionó la herida. Torció la boca como si el dolor no importara y observó a su alrededor por segunda vez.

Era un cuarto mediano con una cama, un escritorio, una cómoda y al lado de ésta un espejo de cuerpo completo. Algunas mesillas y luces de noche, tanto para estar sobre muebles como de pie. La puerta de madera al lado de la cómoda debía ser la del armario, dedujo, pues no se había molestado en curiosear nada que no fueran las ventanas.

Apretó los dientes. Las cámaras de seguridad estaban muy bien escondidas para escapar a su ojo crítico. Pateó con fuerza la pequeña mesa a su lado, echando abajo el jarrón que allí había y se levantó, caminando cual león enjaulado por todo el cuarto. Se miraba la mano vendada fijamente, gruñendo para sus adentros, cojeando ligeramente debido a su tobillo vendado.

Había escapado de la policía un sin fin de veces; escapó de un incendio; escapó de una balacera. Escapó de narcos, drogados, ladrones y del servicio social. ¡¿Cómo era posible que sólo un chico que no era ni dos años mayor que él lo hubiera noqueado así de fácil?! Ahora estaba preso en ese lugar, y vaya uno a saber qué harían con él. ¿Entregarlo a la policía? ¿Venderlo? Le daba asco pensar que estaría a manos de un sujeto que podía hacerle cualquier tipo de perversiones con tan sólo pagar un par de papeles verdes. ¿Lo mandarían a un prostíbulo? Muerto antes que cualquiera de las opciones anteriores...

No, muerto no. Lucharía por su vida. Lo había jurado. Se lo había jurado a su propio cuerpo.

Volvió a analizar en qué falló, llevándose una mano al mentón, parándose en medio de la habitación y observando un punto indefinido del suelo.

Su patada había sido perfecta; su puño también. Su embiste con el vidrio no había tenido ni el más mínimo titubeo y su cabezazo había sido, si bien bajo, preciso. Sin embargo, ese joven violento de cabello blanco y ojos rosáceos había bloqueado la patada con la pierna, aunque no consiguió salvarse del puñetazo. Le sujetó y dobló la muñeca para que soltara el vidrio, obligándole a arrodillarse, quedando a sus espaldas. Itachi no había dudado al momento de cabecear la entrepierna de ese sujeto y tratar de huir.

Pronto se encontró con un inmenso dolor en la nuca y un fondo gradual a negro. Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar en la cama tras despertar gracias a una alarma ruidosa en el cuarto de al lado y los gritos de ese muchacho agresivo, hablando algo sobre ir a una fiesta. Se había sujetado la cabeza y caminado, inspeccionando el lugar. Casi por un impulso semiinconsciente caminó a la puerta y justo al tomar el picaporte, decidió echarle cerrojo. Luego encontró confort en una esquina y se olió la ropa: cloroformo. ¿Quién y cuándo habían preparado un paño con cloroformo para dormirlo? El hombre mayor se veía capaz de ello, el pelirrojo no; incluso pudo ser el de cabello cano, pero recuperarse de un cabezazo por aquellas zonas no era fácil, y menos si la intensión había sido herir.

Salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente cuando escuchó las carcajadas de ese sujeto agresivo, que poco a poco se fueron acallando. El reloj al lado de su cama indicaba que eran las cinco treinta y tres de la mañana. ¿Qué hacía despierto a esa hora? Bueno, no interesaba, debía estar alerta. Dedujo que ese individuo volvería a dormir y entonces intentaría huir. En el resto de la casa no había movimiento alguno, ni ruidos. Sabía que había mucamas pues le habían llevado la cena la noche anterior, depositándola en bandeja frente a su puerta.

Seguro la habrían retirado tras dos horas de esperar que él la buscara. No era estúpido, no saldría a caer directo a una trampa tan obvia.

Escuchó la risotada de ese hombre, luego el chasquido de la puerta y tras eso el correr del agua. Sólo cuando hubieron cinco minutos consecutivos de silencio, y verificar la hora en el reloj, supo que había una mínima de posibilidad de escapar. Seis menos cuarto abrió la puerta y se mandó a carrera lenta escaleras abajo. Agudizó su oído y al llegar a una bifurcación eligió la derecha. Se sentía orgulloso de su sentido de orientación, pero demonios que esa casa era grande.

Un momento, ¿eso era un acuario?

Frenó y se quedó observando un cardumen de peces ángeles. Por su vista pasó un pez globo y una pequeña tortuga marina. ¿Pero dónde estaba metido? ¿Qué clase de loco tiene un acuario de piso a techo y que ocupaba el largo completo de un hall? Decidió seguir camino hasta que vislumbró una puerta allá a lo lejos. Corrió como mejor podía. Su libertad estaba cerca. Nada lo detendría...

Bueno, salvo un pez payaso.

Se quedó observándolo en una gran pecera que simulaba perfectamente un arrecife de coral. Había un pequeño grupo de peces payaso bailando entre las anémonas rosadas, o entre los corales. Convivían con otra especie, había una fina estrella de mar pegada a uno de los costados de la pecera y estaban esos peces limpiadores.

— ¿Te gustan los peces payaso?

El morocho giró sorprendido a ver a ese hombre tras él. ¿Cómo podía un hombre de casi dos metros de altura ser tan silencioso? Dio pasos atrás, directo a la puerta, siempre mirándolo y a la defensiva. No iba a confiar en ese sujeto por más que tuviera una increíble colección de vida marina en su casa, y más con su especie favorita.

El señor, como había escuchado Itachi decir a las mucamas para referirse a ese extraño hombre de piel azulada, separó los labios para hablar. No pensaba esperar nada, ni una letra. Eligió salir corriendo por la puerta y antes de darse cuenta se encontró en medio de un inmenso jardín, como aquellos que había visto un par de veces en revistas de famosos.

Miró ansioso a los costados. Si se tenía que escapar debía hacerlo ahora, aunque le extrañaba que ninguna alarma estuviera sonando. Se lanzó contra una estructura de madera en la pared, que permitía una ascendencia cómoda a las plantas trepadoras. La subió como si se tratara de una escalera y saltó al otro lado. Cuando había decidido hacer todo eso poco le importaba dónde terminaría, pero por suerte se encontró fuera de la casa. Bufó para recuperar el aire y continuó huyendo.

La casa se encontraba en mitad de la ciudad, lo sabía porque en una ocasión había llegado a robar por allí cerca. Y aún con todas las casas, tiendas y edificios rodeándolo, halló el camino de regreso a "El destierro"... donde le esperaba un grupo de hombres en traje negro cerrando el paso. Itachi retrocedió con cautela antes de ser visto. Se ocultó momentáneamente; intentaría trazar un plan para evadirlos y volver a su anterior vida.

Claro, podría rodear e intentar por otras rutas, pero su sexto sentido le indicaba que sería completamente inútil, que todas las calles iban a estar en las mismas condiciones. Se mordió la uña con fuerza, maquinando qué hacer.

— ¡Mami! ¡¿Me compras ese juguete?!

Itachi se asomó apurado de su improvisado escondite, que sólo era un pequeño callejón con enrejado al final. Los dos contenedores de basura le daban a entender que se trataba de la parte trasera de un restaurante. El niño que había gritado le llamó la atención, desconcentrándolo. Vio al pequeño entrar a la tienda junto a su madre y entonces una idea surgió en su mente.

Fue a lo más profundo del callejón esperando encontrar alguna puerta para esa tienda, pero al encontrarse con la mala suerte y un muro sin salida, su plan se vino abajo. Miró hacia arriba preguntándose cómo escalar aquella pared para llegar al techo y escaparse por las demás azoteas, y fue cuando la vio. Una ventana. No era muy grande, pero podría entrar y salir con calculada habilidad.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en las calles fue el estruendoso ruido del local siendo víctima de la delincuencia y los gritos de la gente dentro. Mujeres y niños abandonaron el lugar corriendo mientras los hombres, y alguna que otra mujer, se abalanzaban sobre el joven de cabello negro con tal de detenerlo.

Itachi era más rápido que todos ellos. Esquivaba, o les devolvía los ataques con palos de escoba o bates de juguete hechos de un duro plástico. Tiró casi todas las estanterías y fue cuando escuchó al grupo de hombres de traje, que él ignoraba eran hombres de Kisame, ingresar al local tras oír semejante escándalo. Sonrió y dio por finalizada la misión de distracción, escapando por la misma ventana por la que había ingresado.

A toda velocidad pasó por la barricada de autos y de los pocos hombres que se habían quedado vigilando, y finalmente se perdió dentro de "El destierro".

-w-w-

—Lula, ¿dónde se encuentran el señor y Hidan?

—Salieron aproximadamente a las seis y diez, Nagato.

La mucama se encontraba dándole la espalda a pelirrojo mientras guardaba la ropa ya doblada en los cajones, a pesar de las negativas de Nagato de poder hacerlo él. Ella sabía que el joven era capaz de hacerlo perfectamente, pero para algo le pagaban. Además, el pelirrojo le había caído bastante bien. En sus momentos de descanso y en compañía de un buen libro, Nagato siempre la frecuentaba con una sonrisa y material de lectura. Sólo hacía año y medio que trabajaba en la casa, luego de la jubilación de la más anciana de las mucamas, pero en esos casi dos años se sentía cercana al chico, quien era apenas seis años menor que ella.

—Qué temprano. ¿Qué pueden hacer durante hora y media? —se preguntó mientras se colocaba una camisa y abrochaba los botones. Le gustaba madrugar, pero eran casi las ocho y si no era por Lula seguiría envuelto en las sábanas. La noche anterior lo había fusilado comer tanto y tomar poco más de la cuenta, acompañado del incesante parloteo de la amiga de la hija del jefe de Marpoly. La muchacha heredera lo había dejado plantado en mitad de la fiesta para irse con un chico, dejándole a él a esa molesta muchacha.

Había despertado con un horrible dolor de cabeza y picazón en los ojos, observó a Lula abrir las cortinas permitiendo que todo el sol entrara de golpe. Le preguntó que a qué hora habían llegado a casa, porque no recordaba el camino de vuelta.

_—A usted lo trajeron ya dormido —le había respondido con una sonrisa, alcanzándole un vaso de agua y algo de comer. También un analgésico, imaginando la resaca que traería—. Hidan se encargó de desvestirlo y colocarle la ropa de noche. Eran como las dos de la mañana._

Se imaginaba que la joven sabría de ello por boca de Kisame, de Hidan, del ama de llaves o simplemente por las cámaras de seguridad.

—El nuevo inquilino, el chico que trajeron ayer, escapó por la mañana antes que sonaran todas las alarmas y el señor se encargó de mandarlo a buscar junto a Hidan.

—Eso tiene más sentido —respondió con una sonrisa, observándose al espejo mientras alisaba su camisa. Se revolvió el cabello con las manos y luego lo corrigió, dejando que su mechón lacio cayera sobre su ojo derecho. Volteó a verla—. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

La mujer cerró el cajón y tomó el cesto, girando a verlo. Le sonrió amablemente, como siempre hacía con todos. Su castaño cabello recogido en dos grandes rodetes rebotó con gracia, y entonces acomodó mejor la diadema que mantenía su flequillo controlado.

—Han preparado un desayuno americano. Puede acompañarlo con pan francés, pan tostado o el pan normal —respondió humilde, con los pies juntos, recta y sosteniendo el cesto frente a su cuerpo.

—Francés, por favor.

Nagato mantenía su calmada actitud desde siempre. Se sentía bien que alguien le tratara con algo de respeto, pero había dejado en claro a toda mucama y mayordomo con quienes cruzó palabra que no le hablaran con tanta sumisión. Le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre, a secas, porque "señor Nagato" le recordaba a como llamaban a su padre mientras éste aún vivía. No quería sentirse superior a nadie. Ya había estado en el otro lado de la barra y que traten a uno como a alguien inferior no era agradable.

—Nagato, ¿me permite algo?

—Claro. Y tutéame, ya te lo he dicho.

Lula asintió, dejó en el piso el cesto y se dirigió al pelirrojo mientras tomaba algunos agarradores de pelo que sostenían sus rodetes. Nagato elevó una ceja, confundido. Ella apartó el mechón de su rostro y lo sujetó contra su sien. No era demasiado complicado, debía agacharse un poco nada más. Le provocaba ternura que la altura máxima de un muchacho de la edad de Nagato fuera hasta sus clavículas, aunque también puede que los tacones y de por sí su metro setenta y nueve influyeran en semejante diferencia.

Nagato se miró en el espejo y sonrió avergonzado.

—Parezco mujer —rió ligeramente.

—Puedo quitárselos si lo desea.

—No, está bien. Tendré un cambio de aires —le sonrió y ella asintió, caminando al cesto y levantándolo—. Gracias, Lula.

—Por nada —finalizó y salió, cerrando la puerta.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que, ya cambiado, bajó. Desayunaría e intentaría terminar ese libro de misterios que lo atrapó desde el primer momento. Le faltaban tres capítulos para llegar a la última hoja, y corriendo iría a tomar la continuación. La historia de un delincuente que tras provocar diversos asesinatos se entregó histérico a la policía le parecía cliché, puesto que el homicida escuchaba gritos en la casa; las voces de sus víctimas, sollozos. Paralelamente, un policía retirado era llamado para resolver estos múltiples asesinatos junto al caso de brotes psicóticos que el pueblo más cercano a la ciudad sufría, y que estaba dentro de su jurisdicción.

Nagato esperaba que la segunda entrega no arruine la historia. Había dejado tantas sagas abandonadas por eso mismo: la asquerosa continuación. Sólo un segundo libro le agradó tanto como para llegar al tercero, que abandonó porque era eso o volverse un idiota al leer tanta incoherencia.

— ¡Volvimos!

Justo antes de entrar a la cocina escuchó la voz de Hidan y fue a recibirlo al comedor. Venía tan activo como siempre, con Kisame atrás. Esperaba ver al jefe trayendo consigo al niño fugado pero no hubo suerte.

Nagato saludó amablemente con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y retomó el rumbo a la cocina, mientras Hidan corría a darle alcance y embadurnarlo de todas las hazañas que había hecho para recapturar al morocho. Claro que no llegó a decir ni la mitad, que Nagato lo acusó de mentiroso y él a risotada suelta se dio por descubierto.

Después de todo era su mejor amigo.

— ¿Y en dónde se encuentra ahora el chico ese? ¿Sabemos ya cómo se llama?

Tras minutos en silencio Nagato se dignó a preguntar aquello. Habían estado diez minutos desayunando en silencio, mientras algunas mucamas llegaban a comenzar sus labores y otras tomaban un ligero descanso. El ama de llaves había organizado las tareas del día y enviado por fax a Kisame la hoja donde estaba anotado todo, ya que ese día se despertó con un dolor insoportable de espalda y náuseas.

—No, no sabemos —Hidan miró a Nagato con media tostada francesa en la boca—. Y respecto a donde está: lo llevamos al hospital para que lo atiendan. ¿Recuerdas el corte que tenía en la mano? Mientras corría el muy idiota, se quitó el vendaje y se abrió la herida al caer.

— ¿Volviste a ponerle cloroformo para atraparlo? —preguntó no muy sorprendido. El morocho parecía de la actitud arrogante que se desharía de cualquier vendaje con tal de no parecer débil.

—Sí —respondió orgulloso—. El crío es como el agua: se te escapa de entre los dedos. Era más fácil dormirlo, y estoy seguro de que lo ataron a la camilla.

—Iré a recogerlo más tarde —intervino Kisame tras agradecer el huevo frito matutino a una de las mucamas—. Creo que será más complicado que con ustedes. No parece dispuesto a bajar la guardia y lo único que hace es herirse a sí mismo cada vez que intenta escapar.

—Algo debe calmarle la rabia. Sólo hay que averiguar si le gustan los choques eléctricos o los latigazos, para hacer lo otro y no darle el gusto a ese sádico pervertido.

Hidan se recargó en su silla al acabar de arrasar con el desayuno que le habían dado. Bebió de una el jugo de naranja recién exprimido y levantó sus cosas, llevándolas al fregadero donde una mucama le sonrió y dijo que ella lavaría.

El joven de cabello cano se había acostumbrado rápidamente a vivir de esa manera. Le gustaba, pero tal como a Nagato, se le hacía extraño. Hacía unos meses había decidido valerse más por sí mismo, manteniendo mejor el orden y limpiando lo que ensuciaba cuando no había una de las contratadas cerca.

Tomó un libro de un estante y volvió a su asiento, donde se dedicó a la lectura. Prefería ignorar esa mirada irónica de su compañero, quien se la estaba lanzando tras el último comentario. ¿Y qué si él era medio masoquista? Quién sabe si a ese morocho también le gustaban esos tratos rudos. Si no, ¿por qué se lastimaría como lo hacía?

Kisame observó a Hidan tras su frase. ¿Calmar la ira del chico? No sonaba mal, lo había hecho en un par de ocasiones, ¿pero y ahora con qué hacerlo? Ese chico era hoja en blanco: envió a sus empleados a registrar gran parte de "El destierro" y no encontraron nada que identificara a muchacho; en el hospital mandó a buscar archivos de jóvenes de la edad del morocho para ver si era de la ciudad. La única esperanza que le quedaba eran los resultados ordenados de la sangre de ese chico.

Tras pensarlo por un momento sonrió, agradeció la comida y se retiró. Ya tenía una idea de qué darle al nuevo.

Hidan fue el siguiente en levantarse. Disfrutaba de leer en soledad ese libro de costumbres y rituales, entre otros temas, de todo mundo, y su lugar favorito para ello era el balcón sur. Se negaba a admitir el porqué escoger ese sitio. Él decía que "porque es el lugar más cómodo y silencioso, y ahí me puedo encontrar conmigo mismo sin que me toquen las pelotas". Si bien tan falsa no era esa afirmación, realmente disfrutaba de la vista y estar rodeado de las trepadoras con flores rosadas. Se sentía marica al pensar en eso, pero mientras no lo dijera no sería real.

Nagato se encontró solo. Había sido el último en terminar el desayuno, agradecer e irse. Caminó tranquilo hasta el salón, se acostó en el mullido sillón de gruesa tela y relleno suave, abrió el libro y no le llevó demasiado acabar los capítulos restantes. De debajo la mesilla de centro sacó la secuela. En verdad que esperaba no le aburriera.

-w-w-

Itachi se sentía extrañamente cómodo. Hacía algunos meses no se sentía así de reconfortado. Se sentía incluso...limpio. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, pues éstos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus pupilas dilatadas. Se encontró con un techo blanco e iluminado, y con ello le llegaron punzadas al cerebro. Miró lentamente a los costados, abrumado por el aroma pulcro del aire. Los _bip...bip..._ de las máquinas lo confundían. ¿Acaso era un hospital?

Intentó incorporarse rápidamente y se encontró atado por las muñecas y tobillos. Jaló más fuerte, apretando la mandíbula por el enojo. ¿Otra vez había caído en el truco del cloroformo? ¿Cuándo?

Se serenó y observó su brazo izquierdo. Tenía una intravenosa. Siguió el tubo hasta la bolsa que goteaba lentamente para pasarle el suero. Podía llegar a ser que haber perdido sangre durante su huída lo haya debilitado, pero no tanto como para tener una aguja clavada al brazo. Debía relajarse si no quería que parte de eso se quebrara y, posiblemente, se quedase rondando por su sistema circulatorio para finalmente matarlo.

Toda su atención estaría en el brazo derecho; lo iba a liberar fuera como fuera. En su forcejeo notó la rodilla envuelta en vendas y también que sus pesqueros no estaban. Giró los ojos al ver ese delantal verdecillo que casi todos los hospitales daban a los pacientes. Lo único que podía agradecer es que le hayan limpiado. Su pelo no estaba en el mejor estado, aún así, pero el resto de su ser estaba fresco.

_— ¡Hermano!_

Perdió el aliento, paralizándose. Sus ojos se llenaron y gotearon nuevamente, sin forma de limpiarse. La impotencia le podía más que la fuerza para liberarse. Así que, simplemente, se dejó llorar.

* * *

·

·

¡Waa! ¡Dos capítulos en dos semanas! Al parecer las actualizaciones serán semanales o cada dos. Lo siento, pero no lo sé realmente...Pero créanme, **quería** subirlo hoy.

¿Cómo va quedando? ¿Gusta? Recuerden que cualquier cosa me dicen :D Sé que no tiene mucha acción, pero ya pensé en una escena de pelea. He pensado en otras tantas sacando ideas de otros fics, arriesgándome un poco a "dramas" que no acostumbro. Mi idea es parar un poco con el cliché, poner más drama y hacer que la trama avance lenta. Puede que ya haya pensado un final para la historia, pero no hay nada confirmado.

Para un par de referencias, el nombre correcto del sushi que Hidan comió y le asqueó tanto se llama Nigirisushi, la tercera opción que pensó antes de que le importe una miércole xD

Había algo más...pero al parecer mi mente troll no lo recuerda (?) Debió ser un comentario mío, nada influyente xD

Bueno, me voy despidiendo. Quiero agregarles algo personal mío que no tiene nada que ver con la historia.

Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que no quiero que acabe un año. 2007 y 2011, esos años me pasaron volando, apenas pude disfrutarlos. El 2012 fue un poco más lento. Pero este año, 2013, no sé si porque inicié la universidad o porqué, pasó muy rápido. No lo disfruté y eso me desespera y angustia mucho.

No sé, quería comentárselos xD A ver si por ahí hay algún psicólogo (?)

Pasen un muy feliz año nuevo lleno de comida y bebida tradicionales. Hablando del lado de Argentina y mi familia, con sidra, pan dulce, carne y _vitel tone_.

Un beso a todos, y gracias a Ayumi y Sol por sus RW, y a Lykox comentario y fav :D Me alegro que les guste como se vio el primer capítulo. Espero no les haya mareado :) ¡Y gracias a sam . alexander 311 (lo separo porque sino lo borra -w-)!

¡Y no puedo creerlo! ¡Tengo visitantes de muchos lados! ¡Argentina, México (una de ellas fue obligada por mí xD), España, Chile, Uruguay, Brasil y Perú! ¡Muchas gracias!

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**

_Martes 31/12/13_


	3. Adquiriendo Confianza

He~ aquí un tercer capítulo. Lo terminé el jueves por la mañana, así que estoy feli' (?)

Bue, no tanto, ya abandonaré el fic porque me dijeron cosas feas...

Ni yo me la creo ._. xD Increíble que gente abandone un fic que tanto quieren solo por un par de comentarios. Yo me los tomo medianamente bien, que luego caiga en depresión es otra cosa (?)

No tengo mucho más que agregar, salvo un gracias por el apoyo, Ayumi, y creo vas por buen camino respecto a Nagato y Lula. Mi idea era emparejarlo con otra chica, que de hecho se hará, pero Lula es una opción también, además de que ya pensé en cómo él se sentiría atraído hacia ella. Un giro inesperado que hasta a mí me sorprendió (?)

Galdor, gracias por las observaciones. Gente, de ese tipo de RW busco, sin miedo de decirme en qué erré, o dónde me comí una letra, o si algo no se entiende. No me molestan los comentarios largos, pero tendrán que aguantarse que mi respuesta sea larga porque respondo parte por parte del rw. Tengo gente que puede decirles que tanta verdad hay en eso xD

Pero ojo, me reservo el derecho de aceptar PARTE de la crítica si es que no me parece. Si quieren decirme sobre ortografía, errores de tiempo (que puede sea lo que más se me complica), dedazos o cosas así, adelante, pero la trama quedará tal cual. Yo ya avisé que habrá Ooc por si alguien no leyó la nota del primer capítulo, así que advertidos están :3

**_Naruto_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Forman parte de la obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cualquier otro que vean y no sea de la serie salió de la retorcida mente de su servidora.**

·

·

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Adquiriendo confianza.**

Una semana pasó desde la huída de Itachi, nombre que todos ahora conocían, aunque Kisame se reservó el conocimiento sobre el apellido. El morocho no entendía exactamente el porqué de eso, pero poco le importaba. Nadie tenía derecho a ir divulgando su apellido sin consentimiento.

Escuchó buenas noticias de los médicos, no dichas directamente a él, sino a Kisame, luego de los análisis esperados. Que estaba sano, un poco deshidratado y herido, nada que un tiempo de cuidado y buena comida no arreglasen. Insultó al médico que intentó tocarle el hombro en señal de aliento. No había motivo por el que lo tocasen, en especial porque aún no confiaba en nadie. Lo estaban tratando como un niño y él era un adolescente.

Siete días después de ser dado de alta eligió abandonar el cuarto que le había dado algo parecido a seguridad. Ingresó a la cocina con su mala cara, rascando el rasguño que poseía al lado de su nariz, donde en su primera aparición frente a Kisame tenía la bandita.

—Buenos días. ¿Quieres comer?

Itachi siseó y fue a sentarse con movimientos casi totalmente educados. Sí quería comer, pero no quería tener que responderle a Kisame. Le molestaba que ese hombre fuera tan amable, particularmente con un desconocido que intentó escapar. Todavía esperaba encontrar las cámaras en la habitación y conseguir una vía de escape.

Bostezó y miró extrañado el plato que le fue puesto en frente. ¿Carne y verduras? ¿En serio? ¿Para el desayuno? Agradeció en un murmullo y tomó los cubiertos.

—El que tiene dientes y es alargado es para cortar —Hidan lo miró con burla, tratándolo claramente de ignorante. Kisame lo observó mal y Nagato directamente lo regañó. El mayor prefirió ignorarles—, el que tiene cuatro puntas es para picar.

—Se llaman cuchillo y tenedor, respectivamente —habló Itachi con aburrimiento, picando una de las verduras—. Lo siento; respectivamente significa que en un conjunto cada elemento corresponde a otro, siendo equivalente u ocupando el mismo lugar en otro grupo. Vi un diccionario en la estantería del pasillo, búscalo. Se escribe con ve corta, para tu comodidad.

Kisame rió secamente, a diferencia de Nagato quien sí lo hizo con fuerza. Era la primera vez que alguien le cerraba la boca a Hidan de esa manera. Generalmente lo ignoraban o le iniciaban una pelea, pero nunca corregirlo de semejante forma. La voz de Itachi había sonado monótona y apagada, pudiéndola confundirse con un tono triste.

Hidan casi tuvo que recoger del suelo su mandíbula. No tenía modo de contraatacar nada, y admitió que era la primera vez que le hacían algo como eso. Sonrió para sus adentros; la estancia de Itachi sería divertida. Claro que sabía lo que era un cuchillo y un tenedor, pero ahora a él le habían tratado de ignorante, y no le molestaba por alguna razón. Otro muchacho de filosa lengua en la casa le vendría perfecto.

Itachi lo había dicho en su completa...inocencia. Su intensión era atacar a Hidan, realmente, pero no quería humillarle de ninguna forma. Hidan lo había agredido y él respondido. Sólo eso. No había contraatacado por haber puesto en duda su inteligencia, tampoco por el intento de humillación. Sólo por responder. Si Hidan quería una especie de conversación agresiva, él se la daría. Pero al parecer su respuesta le había callado.

Kisame observaba disimuladamente al morocho.

El corte en su ceja estaba mejor; la herida en su nariz estaba casi completamente curada, algo descascarada gracias a la uña de Itachi. Notaba que su mano tenía restringida movilidad por la cantidad de vendas en ella, pero no parecía dolerle. Las demás heridas las había controlado un médico antes que el morocho abandonara el hospital, y estaban bastante bien. Se preguntó por su tobillo, que también parecía mejorar puesto que no cojeó al aparecer por la puerta de la cocina. Su cabello estaba limpio, o lo más parecido a eso. Seguramente se lo habría lavado en el lavamanos del baño de su cuarto.

— ¿Te estás acostumbrando un poco, Itachi?

—No le interesa —respondió con el mismo tono que usó contra Hidan, sin mirarlo siquiera, estando más ocupado revolviendo las verduras sin motivo. Trataba de matar el tiempo y ver si su apetito atacaba, pues el estómago se le había cerrado de un segundo a otro.

— ¿Hay algo en particular que quieras comer? —el señor lo observó con preocupación. El joven apenas había probado las verduras y ni siquiera había cortado la carne. Tenía la mirada desganada, pero en cuanto le hizo aquella pregunta, se volvió agresiva.

— ¡Que deje de preguntarme cosas! —con un golpe en la mesa con ambas manos, se puso en pie y salió de allí, dirigiéndose al cuarto que le habían dado.

— ¡Da las putas gracias al menos, que sólo se preocupaba por ti!

Hidan se había puesto de pie, pero sin seguirlo. En los cinco años que acompañaba a Kisame hubo otro vagabundo que se comportó de la misma manera, que luego de tres semanas se mostró más amable. El chico de cabello cano sabía que era cosa de tiempo, pero eso no impedía que la sangre le hirviera a borbotones.

—Hidan, ya —el hombre de piel azulada continuó comiendo, despreocupado. Había sido ya un gran paso que Itachi eligiera quedarse sin intentar escapar, y pedir que fuera amable en el primer mes era como pedirle peras al olmo—. Por favor, dale tiempo. Es orgulloso, tal como tú cuando llegaste.

—Nosotros tardamos dos días en salir, y nos hemos portado...bien —dudó, pues sabía que a veces no eran los mejores— en estos años —finalizó mientras tomaba nuevamente asiento.

—Salieron porque Nagato quiso —Kisame sonrió observando al más joven comer tranquilo, ya terminando—. Seguro que de ser por ti se hubieran quedado unos días más.

—Usted no sabe nada —en defensa, Hidan se cruzó de piernas y brazos, girando el rostro a un costado mientras un puchero aparecía en su boca. Era cierto que le hubiera gustado permanecer más en el cuarto, pero la felicidad de Nagato en ese momento le pareció más importante.

-w-w-

Aquellos peces payasos rondaban las anémonas, ocultándose en ellas hasta el más mínimo movimiento exterior del acuario. Parecían en paz consigo mismos, creyéndose realmente en el océano. Sus actinias compañeras no se hacían problema por nada. Vivían. Qué importaba lo demás.

Pero para Itachi, a veces, esos peces parecían tristes. Estaban atrapados en una pecera bastante grande, como del tamaño de una mesa para seis personas, con espacio para dos a cada costado y uno a cada punta.

Mentiría si dijera que no se había sorprendido al encontrarlo en su habitación luego de su regreso del hospital. Mentiría también si dijera que no le había agradado. Nunca admitiría que esa pecera jugó gran parte del rol en conseguir que se quedara. Le gustaba tenerlos. Había allí un pequeño manual de simples instrucciones sobre el cuidado de esa especie de pez; desde la cantidad de comida hasta cuándo y cómo limpiar el acuario.

Al abandonar la cocina se encerró en el cuarto y fue hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero. El pantalón le calzaba justo y la camisa le quedaba ligeramente grande, como si fuera intencional para darle la movilidad que quería. No le molestaba aunque se sintiera incómodo. Era contradictorio, debía admitir: le gustaba el cambio de apariencia pero algo le hacía sentirse de manera extraña.

No sabía qué. Y eso era lo que más molesto le ponía.

Bostezó. Miró por la ventana y se acercó a ella. La vista de ese lado le devolvía un gran parque adornado con glorietas, un estanque con juncos y patos y un invernadero al fondo, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. No se parecía en nada al jardín que atravesó el día que escapó. Imaginó que el de ese entonces era la parte sur de la casa, y donde él estaba ubicado ahora era el ala este. Lo sabía porque esa mañana el alba hizo aparición tras sus cortinas.

Bajo su ventana, allá en el piso, había un grupo de arbustos y rosales. Cuando había buscado formas de escape consideró el saltar, pero si aterrizaba lejos de los rosales era más probable que se rompiera varias partes del cuerpo; caer en los arbustos y rosáceas provocaría el mismo resultado, junto al tétanos por las espinas.

Si debía huir mejor que sea por la puerta del frente.

Decidió regresar la vista a la pecera y luego volvió al espejo. Miró a la puerta asegurándose que estuviera cerrada y revisó bajo su camisa. Una gran cicatriz de quemadura le surcaba desde la tetilla derecha, bajando por el costado de su abdomen, hasta pasar el elástico del pantalón.

Aún recordaba ese insoportable dolor...

—Oye.

Rápidamente bajó su camisa y volteó a quien le llamó. Tranquilo fue a abrirle al muchacho de voz pacífica. De lo poco que lo conocía podía asegurar que no era del tipo que entraba a un cuarto sin previo aviso.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó mientras se dirigía a la ventana. Nagato se adentró y junto a él Hidan; entre ambos se miraron con extrañeza, confundidos por la calma con que Itachi les había recibido. Lo vieron sentarse en la silla junto al vidrio enmarcado y apoyarse contra el borde, donde por decoración había una pequeña maceta con un arbusto.

—Hidan vino a disculparse —eso dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo. Poco tiempo le dio a su colega de hablar antes de que Itachi los viese de forma aburrida, y Hidan mirase a Nagato, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Es eso cierto?

—P-Pues sí... —le respondió a Itachi con un gruñido. Miraba hacia un costado, evitando los ojos del otro joven inquilino. Torció la boca y murmuró— Sólo...Sí, me disculpo por haberte gritado...

—Fingiré que te creo.

— ¡Estoy ofreciendo disculpas sinceras! —mintió.

—Seguramente el hombre ese te envió a disculparte, así que hagamos un trato fácil: tú finges estar arrepentido, quedando bien ante ese hombre y con la consciencia "limpia", y yo fingiré perdonarte. Tú no arruinas tu convincente actitud de rebelde y yo no tendré que perder mi tiempo oyéndote hablar de cosas irreales. ¿Bien?

—Me basta y sobra —sentenció yéndose. El joven le parecía inteligente, astuto, de pocas palabras y bastante arrogante. Le perdonaría que hubiese puesto en duda su rebeldía, pero no volvería a pasarlo por alto.

Nagato permaneció allí en pie mientras Itachi observaba hacia afuera. No se movió cuando el pelirrojo decidió acercarse, quedando a su lado y un poco atrás, admirando también la vista.

— ¿Te gustan los libros entonces?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó el morocho sin voltear.

—Le cerraste la boca a Hidan con una definición casi textual de la palabra "respectivo". Puedo notar que no hace mucho eres un sin-techo, pero me impresiona que hayas podido manejarte mucho mejor que lo que Hidan y yo en nuestra época. ¿Puedo saber de dónde vienes?

Itachi se quedó en silencio. La presencia de este chico de anteojos era más agradable que la de Hidan, a nivel intelectual, es decir. Sólo respondió que le gustaba leer y Nagato no necesitó más para saber que no hablaría de cómo llegó a la calle ni de dónde provenía. Después de todo apenas se conocían.

—Ven, hay algunos libros que quizás te interesen —dijo caminando hacia la puerta. No sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que Itachi lo seguiría—. ¿Qué tipo de género te gustan?

—Poesía, drama, misterio, policial... —enumeró quedamente, apartándose de la ventana y siguiendo sus pasos.

—Hace una semana terminé un libro policial con drama, es bastante bueno, igual que la secuela.

—Me parece bien.

—Sólo tiene romance entre hombres. ¿No te molesta eso, verdad?

—No soy una persona cerrada de mente.

Nagato sonrió levemente y de una biblioteca cercana a las escaleras tomó el libro del que le hablaba. Itachi lo recibió y leyó aquél título en caligráfica tipografía de color blanco. El fondo se trataba de un par de esposas rotas sobre una mesa, todo en escala de grises, manchadas de sangre roja y con tres pétalos amarillos, también tintados a carmesí.

—Sé lo que piensas: es muy cliché la portada. Al parecer el autor vio una parecida y de ahí se inspiró, y no aceptó que un profesional la crease.

— ¿Y los pétalos de flores?

—Es más significativo de lo que piensas, tiene que ver con los personajes. Lee y averigua.

Itachi asintió y dio la vuelta para regresar al cuarto. Aún prefería estar solo aunque la compañía que Nagato proporcionaba era grata. El pelirrojo se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y caminó hasta el piso inferior. Entendía que el morocho quisiera estar solo y en paz, pues hasta él en sus primeros días fuera del cuarto era más cerrado y lo único que quería era acostumbrarse y memorizar los mapas de la casa.

¡Eso es! Así como a él le habían ayudado los planos, posiblemente al nuevo también le sirvieran.

Se dirigió a la salida principal y se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, restó uno de éstos al total y lo encendió con el mechero que había también en su bolsillo. Sabía que debía dejar el vicio, y más porque lo adquirió hacía tres años, cuando ya no estaba en la calle. Curiosamente fue Hidan quien había dejado de fumar poco después de él empezar.

— ¿No te dije que te hará mal fumar diariamente?

—No es como si usted no lo hiciera cada tanto, señor —sonrió Nagato sin siquiera voltear a ver al hombre.

—Tenme respeto, mocoso.

Lo dijo en pos de gracia, y el pelirrojo lo sabía. El menor recibió un coscorrón, tras el cual reacomodó su cabello, y siguió con la vista al hombre que iba camino a la camioneta que una de las mucamas estacionaba frente a la casa. Cerró los ojos e hizo mímica con la boca cuando Kisame le dijo: _"Estás a cargo"_. Y el hombre lo sabía porque ya una vez lo había descubierto haciendo eso.

—Volveré en un par de horas y me volveré a ir, y no regresaré sino hasta mañana entrada la noche.

—Cuídese, me encargaré de todo.

-w-w-

Las horas en que Kisame estuvo ausente pasaron de forma pacífica. Nagato se había dedicado a terminar el cigarro y encerrarse en la oficina general para sumirse en papeles a verificar, cuentas a calcular, cheques que aprobar y pocos documentos a firmar. Se había vuelto el secretario particular y jefe de personal en cuanto Kisame abandonaba el lugar y lo consentía.

Kisame había descubierto sus talentos cuando les envió profesores particulares, descubriendo así que el pelirrojo era hábil en Literatura y en todo lo relacionado a números, por lo que le incluyó materias sociales como contaduría o relaciones públicas. Hidan era inteligente, más con materias de memorización como Historia y Geografía, y en deportes.

Meses después de haber sido "adoptados" les contrató un entrenador para mejorar su salud física, aunque con Nagato no hubo mucha suerte, pues no era capaz de superar las pruebas de resistencia. Sin embargo, dejando todo ello de lado, ambos eran buenos en lo que hacían. El joven de ojos rosáceos tenía complicaciones con materias como Física y Química, así como con algunas Matemáticas; Nagato se encargó de ayudarlo y así consiguió mejorar rápidamente.

Por su parte Itachi permaneció encerrado en el cuarto. De los treinta y siete capítulos consiguió leer quince, y eso porque su vista ya se había cansado. Marcó la hoja, dejó sobre la almohada el libro y salió. Paseó por los corredores antes de bajar las escaleras, frotándose un ojo. Se miró en un espejo colgado de la pared justo al final de la escalera. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y húmedos; le ardían, así que mantuvo el ceño fruncido y los párpados entrecerrados.

—Señor Itachi.

Volteó a ver a esa mucama que le había hablado. Una joven menuda de melena negra estaba parada sobre las escaleras, observándolo amablemente.

—No me diga señor... —murmuró y sin controlarlo un silbido salió junto a su frase. Estar tanto tiempo sin emitir siquiera un sonido no le daba noción de su propia voz, así que carraspeó para evitar una nueva vergüenza.

—De acuerdo —asintió. Le pareció que este joven sería igual a Nagato, y quizás un poquito se parecería a Hidan—. Retrasamos la hora del almuerzo pues nadie estaba dispuesto. Nagato y Hidan están sentados en la mesa y el señor Kisame está a punto de llegar. ¿Usted está interesado en comer? ¿Qué le gustaría?

Miró a la mujer a los ojos. Sabía que se les dificultaría a todos los empleados dejarle de tratar con respeto, pero mientras no le llamaran "señor", podían hacer lo que quisiesen. Sonrió ligeramente, como hacía mucho no lograba, y asintió.

—Comeré, gracias. Lo que sea que hayan preparado estará bien.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa inocente y lo rodeó, dirigiéndose hacia un pasillo cuando frenó en seco, emitiendo un sonidillo de sorpresa.

—Tenga esto —dijo regresando hacia él y entregándole una hoja doblada en cuatro. Una vez Itachi la tomó, ella regresó a su rutina mientras él desdoblaba el papel, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Itachi tomó asiento en esa mesa con espacio para ocho personas. Prefería estar al lado de Nagato, quien se sentaba justo frente a Hidan, ambos amigos al borde, donde se sentaría Kisame una vez llegase. El pelirrojo miró a Itachi y tras eso se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos, preguntándole qué tal le parecía el libro, creyendo que no había sobrepasado el capítulo siete u ocho al ser tan densa y entramada la lectura, pues a él mismo le había costado tomar el hilo de la trama en sus inicios.

—Planeaba terminarlo entre hoy y mañana, pero me duelen los ojos —respondió apoyando el codo sobre la mesa de madera y vidrio, y la mejilla contra su palma—. El capítulo catorce hasta ahora es el que más me ha llamado la atención.

— ¿Llegaste hasta el catorce? —se sorprendió sin poder ocultarlo en su voz.

—La lectura es de bloques de párrafos gruesos y medianos, hasta el momento hubieron unos diez de sólo una o dos líneas. Los diálogos no son excesivos y casi todas las conversaciones están narradas; el único aspecto que no me ha gustado. Por otra parte, narrar los capítulos cuatro, nueve y diez desde la perspectiva del asesino y en primera persona me ha gustado; narrar el uno, ocho, once y catorce desde la del policía se vio impecable. De hecho es muy simple leerlo.

Nagato sonrió mientras lo escuchaba. Él mismo había pensado de forma parecida, exceptuando por lo de la narración en primera persona, que si bien admitía había dado intensidad a todos esos capítulo, no era su estilo narrativo favorito, incluso prefería la segunda persona antes que la primera.

Kisame llegó justo después. Se lo veía bastante cansado cuando se sentó en la silla, revolviendo su azulado cabello con molestia. Hidan preguntó respecto a ello, pues lo conocía y sabía que algo le molestaba.

—Las firmas son cada vez más complicadas. Los clientes no saben lo que quieren —respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

—Me encargué de autorizar algunos cheques y los documentos de los organizadores verdes —dijo Nagato, observándolo—. Lo que está en la caja rayada no sabía cómo abordarlo o no servían. Dejaré a su criterio esos archivos, los cuales dejé sobre su escritorio.

—Me ahorraste tres horas de trabajo —lo miró con gran alivio. Admitía que se le daba bien todo lo que hacía, pero Nagato era mucho más rápido y hábil en los papeleos. Casi sentía culpa de encargar aquello a un chico que bien podría salir a divertirse, pero Nagato parecía disfrutarlo. Sabía que si se aburría, cansaba o molestaba el hacerlo, lo dejaría—. Gracias, Nagato.

—Con gusto, señor Kisame.

Frente a las mucamas y mayordomos se trataban con respeto, aún si estaba dicho que eso no era obligatorio. Itachi había conseguido notarlo al instante y se le hacía extraño semejante nivel de confianza. Tardaría en acostumbrarse.

Miró aburrido hacia un acuario. Seguía pareciéndole exagerado que un hombre tuviera la piel azulada y dientes acerrados, además de que en la casa había cantidades de acuarios con peces y criaturas tanto de agua salada como de dulce.

Bufó girando levemente los ojos. Genial, había terminado en casa de un zoofílico con preferencias acuáticas.

Los mayordomos los atendieron en esa ocasión. Colocaron un gran mantel sobre la mesa; luego a ellos pequeños platos, servilletas, palillos y vasos. Itachi aún se sentía incómodo ante semejantes cuidados, siendo que hace una semana hubiera robado lo que necesitaba de algún local.

¿Acaso eso era ramen? ¿En serio? Era demasiado típico. Se hubiera esperado pato a la naranja con una botella de vino tinto o blanco de la mejor calidad. O quizás el típico cerdo con la manzana en la boca y decorado con vegetales; o tal vez filete _mignon_ en su jugo, o con salsa blanca, o de naranja, o de lo que sea con que se acompañaba esa carne.

De soslayo miró a Hidan. El chico tenía las manos juntas, agradeciendo la comida de manera humilde. Quién hubiera pensado que una bestia como él pudiera comportarse de manera civilizada. Giró más el rostro para observar de lleno a Kisame. Éste ya estaba disfrutando de la comida con la mayor tranquilidad posible. Nagato, a su lado, separaba los vegetales de los fideos para luego comer. Miró su propio plato.

Hubiera preferido no sonreír, pero a veces no controlaba sus emociones. Una minúscula sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras observaba melancólico los fideos. Y tras agradecer para sus adentros, imitó al resto de los hombres en la mesa.

* * *

·

·

Hasta aquí :3 Espero les haya agradado. Tuve que eliminar una escena, pero tranquilos, que la pondré en otro capítulo (?) ¿De qué trata? Itachi siendo bien groserón con Kisame -carita mala, porque FF me elimina el emoticón D':

En estos días iré actualizando el capítulo dos. Me dejaron dicho que la escena de escape de Itachi estaba confusa. Si alguien quiere aportar algo más que no me haya dicho antes, hágalo.

Galdor, te enviaré la nueva escena escrita en un par de días si no hay problemas, para que me digas si se entiende mejor. Si no te es molestia me gustaría que me ayudaras con ella, en el sentido de que quiero que me digas si la mejoré o empeoré :)

Tres cosas a decir:

**Primero**: Lo pongo acá así lo leen. ¿Recuerdan que en el capítulo anterior Itachi, al final, tenía una intravenosa? La idea de que la aguja se partiera y le viajara por la sangre hasta el corazón y llegase a matarlo no tengo idea de si es posible. Sé que riesgoso puede llegar a ser, pero no si es para matar. La idea la recordé fugazmente de un capítulo de Black Jack, que seguro alguno por ahí conoce. La serie en latinoamérica llegó a transmitirse hasta la mitad, y no consigo encontrar lo que falta. Si alguno sabe, por fa xD

PD: Confirmé con alguien que trabajó en emergencias muchos años. Sí, mi madre xD Es posible que si la aguja es grande sí te mate, o en otros casos, llegue a cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, como el cerebro. Y hay casos registrados de que la aguja termina alojándose en alguna parte del cuerpo y te la pueden extraer.

Mi cara de trauma no me la quita nadie xD

**Segundo**: ¿Y vieron que Itachi se queda observando un cardumen de pez ángeles en el capítulo dos? Bueno, resulta que cuando escribí el capítulo estaba convencida de que el pez ángel era uno con una especie de protuberacia en la cabeza, como el que hace de Gill en "Buscando a Nemo". Olvidé de confirmar todas las especies y sus hábitats antes de subir el capítulo. Lo actualicé el sábado, ya poniendo los nombres correctos. Me disculpo por el error a quienes lo hayan leído antes de yo actualizarlo. La especie correcta de ese pez es _ídolo moro. _(Y sí, todo eso hacía referencia a la película de Nemo, ¡demándenme! xD)

**Tercero**: Pedir peras al olmo. No sé si la frase es conocida en todos lados, pero sería como pedir lo imposible.

Actinias: anémonas de mar xD pero actinias suena más a "actiniaria", que es el orden de estos animales.

PD: Comenzaré a actualizar cada dos semanas. Me está costando bastante crear el capítulo cuatro. De ahora en adelante será cada dos semanas, y actualizaré los sábados (a menos que me surja algo, y en ese caso lo subiré el domingo o en cuanto pueda). La próxima actualización será el sábado 25 de enero.

Un saludo, gente :)

_Martes 7/1/2014_


	4. Adaptación

Gente~ Hola, ¿tanto tiempo, eh? Espero los haya hecho sufrir con la cruel espera (?)

Pero, a diferencia de lo que acostumbro, diré una sola cosa sobre el fic: me licué el cerebro (dos días después de subir el cap tres xD) pensando cómo hacer que Itachi se me junte con Kisame. Llegué a la conclusión de que es bastante complicado. No puedo aflorarles sentimientos de buenas a primeras... ¡Pero lo intenté y sigo en ello! Hasta ahora sólo pensé que por diversos motivos la comadrejita sintiera celos de un alguien especial de Kisame.

De quién, pico idea -w- ¡Pero me voy a esforzar para acelerar las cosas, lo prometo~!

Pero, sin ser grosera con nadie y esto se me ocurrió desde el segundo capítulo cuando vi que Nagato y Hidan tenían protagonismo pero siempre olvidaba ponerlo, hasta el momento no sé cuándo inicie el KisaIta oficial. Ven que Itachi es agresivo, no va a enamorarse de un día a otro (yo avisé, soy un asco para el romance xD yo le doy vueltas y vueltas...), y para Kisame es solo otro chico que sufrió mucho. En cuanto el KisaIta oficialmente comience, **pondré en negrita y mayúscula un aviso sobre el capítulo anunciándolo. Así hayan pasado cinco capítulos.** Si alguien tiene la paciencia para ver cómo se desarrolla todo, bien; quien se interese en sólo la pareja, puede ver de ese capítulo en adelante. Pondré también un resumen de TODO el fic hasta el momento del anuncio.

Sigo siendo un asco para los títulos. Pero~...debo aprender, y la mejor manera es equivocándome siempre (?)

Los veo abajo :)

·

·

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Adaptación.**

—Díganme, ¿qué es esto?

Itachi inició la conversación post-almuerzo mostrando la hoja que la mucama le había dado. Hidan miró con aburrimiento; Nagato algo más interesado; Kisame sonrió al notar de qué se trataba.

—Pensé que estaría bien que comenzaras las clases particulares en un par de días —respondió—, y esos son los horarios establecidos. Hablé con Nagato para que te ayude con matemáticas si llegas a tener problemas.

El morocho levantó un poco los costados de su labio superior, casi como queriendo mostrar los colmillos en señal de molestia. Gruñó y se levantó educadamente, sin apartarle la vista. Lo fulminaba con sus ojos negros de la peor forma, llegando incluso a intimidar a Nagato, mientras que Hidan estaba a punto de saltarle a la yugular como agrediera al jefe.

—Usted al parecer averiguó sobre mí. Sabe quién soy, cómo me llamo y de dónde vengo. Busque en sus archivos mi información académica y notará que sólo me resta dar Geografía y Educación física para obtener el diploma secundario —dijo formalmente, a comparación con la mañana.

En realidad lo único que quería decirle era que se fuera al cuerno; que porqué tenía que estudiar si se las podía arreglar solo leyendo un par de libros y memorizarlos sin dificultad. Pensaba traspasar la puerta de entrada para no volver, pero aprovecharía a estar un tiempo más allí. El suficiente para recuperarse de toda herida, comer mejor y usar lo que el hombre tuviese a su favor.

—Confío en tu palabra —respondió Kisame tranquilamente, sorprendiendo a Nagato y Hidan. Él los miró e hizo un gesto despreocupado con ambas manos, en señal de derrota—. Si dice que sólo le quedan esas dos materias, llamaré sólo a esos dos profesores y tú, Hidan, serás su apoyo.

— ¿Que yo qué?

Hidan lo miró indignado. Se había llevado pésimo con Itachi casi desde el comienzo, y si bien para sus adentros admitía que era un chico con el que podría divertirse, no sería capaz de ayudarlo con sus clases.

—Sólo deme los temas a estudiar, un mes para aprenderlos y el examen final, si lo que planea es hacer que consiga el título.

Los tres presentes miraron al morocho. Veían la misma confianza que vieron el día que lo conocieron. Nagato y Hidan observaron a su jefe, en espera de saber qué hacer.

Kisame tenía la vista fija en la oscura mirada. Veía determinación y un poco de odio. Le causaba cierta sádica gracia encontrar tal sentimiento en jóvenes a los que él sólo quería ayudar. Pero lo entendía: él mismo había visto así a su antecesor. No perdería aquella silenciosa batalla, pues conocía a los de la clase del morocho: uno solo puede ser el jefe.

Eran como lobos, y tanto él como Itachi, Nagato y Hidan lo sabían. Sólo el más fuerte iba a quedar por encima de los demás. Sólo uno sería el alfa.

Itachi no iba a perder ante ese hombre. Había vivido mucho en muy poco tiempo como para intimidarse por unos pequeños ojos amarillos. No admitiría que le ponían un poco incómodo, y esas características similares a las del tiburón no ayudaban. Finalmente, tras eternos cinco minutos en los que el pelirrojo y el joven de cabello cano se mantuvieron al margen, apartó la vista, ya incapaz de poder mantenerse firme.

Era la primera vez en años que alguien era más fuerte que él a nivel psicológico. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pudo ganar a un hombre cuando estuvo cara a cara con la muerte y había salido victorioso? Le había tomado un par de años perfeccionar la mirada que sabía poseía. Le había ganado a cada persona que había conocido, incluso a su estricto padre y a su más descorazonado tío. Sabía que sus ojos transmitían nada; eso, nada, directamente. Vacío. Cero. Ni un poco de sentimiento. Sabía que una sola persona conseguía que sus ojos brillasen al verle y hablarle, pero con los demás eran simples ojos sin sentimientos. Podía, a veces, permitir ciertos dejes de amabilidad y amor, pero no ahora...

Ahora, él había perdido ante unos ojos que no podía saber si transmitían paz y amor u odio y agresividad. Tenían algo que no conseguía descifrar. Había hecho lo más que podía al mirarle, escupirle a la cara con sus ojos negros y gritarle de mil formas que en esa casa nadie estaría arriba de él.

Cerró los ojos al ver que alguien, por primera vez en años, le había derrotado en una guerra silenciosa.

—Si eso es lo que deseas, Itachi —comenzó Kisame, aflojando la tensión en el ambiente—, entonces así será. Te darán los materiales que el profesor dicte. Si tan confiado estás de que podrás pasar su examen en un mes, se te dará ese tiempo para estudiarlo todo. Tendrás la chance de preguntarle a él cualquier cosa... —decía justo antes de que un "_No necesitaré preguntarle nada_" se superpusiera con su voz— que necesites.

Kisame observó a Itachi una vez terminó de hablar. Si el morocho podía cumplir con aquello, perfecto.

—Entonces el profesor no estará disponible para tus consultas —dijo antes de levantar el dedo índice, indicando silencio al nuevo—. Sin embargo tanto Nagato como Hidan estarán a tu disposición. Si hay algo que requieras preguntar, a ellos vas.

Itachi observó al pelirrojo. Éste le miró y asintió con una sonrisa, mas sin embargo Hidan bufó ante su suerte, poniendo mala cara y levantándose de la mesa. Y mientras él buscaba una gaseosa dentro del refrigerador, Kisame terminaba el contrato verbal con Itachi.

—Entonces terminamos con esto —habló el hombre mientras se levantaba de la silla, apoyando sus manos en la mesa—. Tendrás de aquí a treinta y un días para estudiar los temas que Nagato se encargará de averiguarte. El profesor te aplicará el examen el día treinta y dos en el horario que tú elijas y que a él le convenga. Discutiremos en un par de días las clases para la otra materia.

— ¿No se quedará al postre? —una de las mucamas volteó hacia Kisame mientras éste acomodaba la silla en su lugar— ¿Desea que le empaque un poco de tarta?

—Comeré en la reunión —sonrió, se despidió de los tres jóvenes y abandonó la cocina.

Hidan volvió a su asiento a la espera de que alguna de las mucamas le alcanzara el postre. Mientras tanto Nagato le avisaba a Itachi que hablaría con todos los profesores y los cancelaría, excepto al de Geografía. El pelirrojo había aprendido en menos de un día a tratar con el morocho; intuía con qué cosas sacarle conversación y qué temas mejor mantener en silencio. Le sorprendía la facilidad que tenía para poder relacionarse con él a nivel intelectual y más porque Itachi podía mantener una charla trivial sin guardar silencio, sin incomodarse ni mostrar signos de irritación. Pudo finalmente confirmar que no era un mal chico, sólo uno que había tenido muy mala suerte.

Tal vez pudiera llevarse mejor con Hidan. Parecía que tendrían una o dos cosas en común...la cosa era averiguar qué.

—Eh, Itachi —le dijo Nagato tras un silencioso rato mientras el trío disfrutaba del postre—, tengo mapas de la casa por si te interesa.

—Gracias —murmuró el morocho mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Para Nagato no hicieron falta más palabras para comprender que esperaría por esos planos—. Iré a mi cuarto.

—Oye —lo llamó antes de que se alejara de la mesa—, ¿no te interesaría un baño?

Itachi lo observó con una ceja levantada, sin mostrar curiosidad en la mirada, bajo el estruendoso ruido de fondo que representaban las risotadas de Hidan, quien interpretó esa pregunta como una ligera y muy sutil manera de decirle al nuevo que olía mal.

Nagato suspiró antes de proseguir. Sabía el motivo por el que Hidan estaba riéndose de semejante forma, y pudo darse cuenta que su frase sonaba de esa manera.

—No me malinterpretes, Itachi —dijo con tranquilidad.

—No lo he malinterpretado.

—Créeme que te sentirás mucho mejor cuando tomes uno. Yo lo hice tras dos días de haber llegado aquí, al igual que Hidan.

Itachi volteó a ver al segundo mencionado, quien levantó los hombros y se fue de la cocina, no dispuesto a mantener un diálogo con ese muchacho.

— ¿Por qué no escaparon? —preguntó de repente, así llamando la atención de Nagato— ¿Por qué se quedaron en esta casa y no intentaron huir?

— ¿Quién dice que no? —Nagato sonrió mientras se colocaba en pie y le hizo una seña a la mucama que limpiaba los platos— ¿Puedes prepararle un baño a Itachi?

—Sí, señor Nagato —asintió y velozmente abandonó la cocina.

—Te decía... —volvió a observar a Itachi, quien aún le miraba impasible— Cuando Kisame fue a buscarnos a "El destierro", llevaba dos guardaespaldas con él. Prácticamente nos secuestraron, nos metieron dentro de una camioneta y trajeron aquí. Hidan me convenció de mantenerme calmado, y cuando salimos atacó a los dos hombres. Escapamos y nos perdimos en mitad de la ciudad, por eso me impresionó saber que lograste volver a ese barrio.

— ¿Cómo los atrapó de nuevo?

—No nos atrapó exactamente... —con una ligera sonrisa salió de la cocina y se dirigió al comedor principal, aquél que tantos recuerdos le traía— Kisame fue solo a buscarnos, sabiendo que era más sensato que abordarnos con dos matones tras él. Nos tendió la mano y la acepté, aunque Hidan pataleó un poco. Nos encerramos en el cuarto lindante al tuyo y no salimos hasta dos días después.

Tras aquella interrogante mirada de Itachi, Nagato se encargó de explicarle con una mezcla de melancolía y dolor que había aceptado la mano del mayor porque en sus ojos había visto bondad y cariño. Que durante muchos años no veía más que odio y asco en los ojos de quienes lo miraban, y que se había sentido atraído al hombre porque le había dado algo que extrañaba: amistad y comprensión.

—Suena algo gay si lo digo de esa manera —decía mientras rebuscaba en unos estantes del comedor principal—, pero en verdad así me sentí y aún le estoy agradecido. Con Hidan prometimos que siempre íbamos a estar para él: como compañeros, empleados y amigos.

Itachi miró hacia un acuario cilíndrico en la esquina. Éste contenía algunos peces de arrecife, con sus correspondientes compañeros de ecosistema, decoraciones y un adorno que se encargaba de enviar burbujas al tanque. Se relajó bastante al ver tanta paz junta y comenzó a meditar sobre el hombre que le había "rescatado" de las calles. Quizás Kisame no era tan malo...Quizás...Tan...Le costaría acostumbrarse a verse bajo el ala, o aleta, del hombre.

—Eh, miope —Hidan salió del pasillo cargando un gran bolso de gimnasio y ropajes que delataban la intensión de ir a ese establecimiento—, me voy. Avísame si pasa algo.

Sin dar tiempo a respuesta abandonó la casa, dejando solos a Nagato e Itachi. El pelirrojo observó al morocho, se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y volvió al pasillo para dirigirse a las escaleras mientras cargaba un par de portarrollos.

—Él sabe que tienes presbicia, ¿verdad? —preguntó de repente Itachi a mitad de la escaleras.

Nagato sonrió, algo que para Itachi no pudo ser obvio por ir a sus espaldas. El pelirrojo notaba que Itachi estaba muy por encima intelectualmente de muchos otros vagabundos y que era imposible que les haya mentido sobre su nivel secundario. Podía pasar que el episodio del desayuno hubiera sido porque había leído algún diccionario, pero que conociera y supiera diferenciar la presbicia de la miopía era un indicio de mayor nivel educativo.

—Lo sabe, pero se le hace más cómodo decirme miope —respondió frenando ante una puerta de madera oscura con un picaporte de manija dorada—. Lily, ¿ya está el baño?

—Sí, señor. Lily debía ayudar con la limpieza —del baño salió aquella mucama que había entregado el papel a Itachi, dejando ver una espumosa y aromática bañera tras la puerta—. Hay toallas, shampoos, jabones, sales de baño, esponjas de varios tipos —enumeraba con las manos tomadas al frente, humilde, y dirigió su azulada mirada al morocho—; si hay algo más que necesite no dude en decirlo, estaré aquí afuera para usted. La bata está colgada tras la puerta.

Itachi se sentía algo cohibido ante la manera de hablar de esa joven. Nunca había tenido quien le hablara de una forma tan...respetuosa, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que le hablaba con confianza. Debía ser que por Nagato habían adquirido esa costumbre todos los habitantes de la casa.

—Ella es Maga, Itachi —Nagato lo observó y se alejó unos pasos antes de que el morocho pudiera reclamar que no necesitaba a nadie de niñera—. Maga, déjale ropa limpia del lado de afuera y entrégasela cuando él te lo diga.

—Así lo haré, señor Nagato —respondió con una simple reverencia.

Itachi torció la boca y se metió al baño, cerrando la puerta. Lo primero que lo golpeó fue el suave aroma del vapor endulzado por lo que dedujo eran sales de baño de lavanda. Buen relajante. Bien. Observó cada rincón de ese cuarto: tenía azulejos blancos en las paredes; zócalos y piso de un azul-verduzco. Pequeñas cerámicas de tonos verdes, azules, blancos y un par de naranjas adornaban la zona de la tina.

Miró tras él, a la puerta, donde efectivamente una bata larga de aparente su talla colgaba de un gancho dorado. Intentando no hacer ruido le colocó traba a la salida y comenzó a desvestirse. El botiquín-espejo descansaba sobre el lavamanos; un cesto de mimbre estaba apoyado en el estante inferior al lado de la bañera, mientras que los tres niveles restantes poseían toallas, un par de cajas de colores y algunos productos de cuidado personal.

Se desvistió con parsimonia, evitando mirar su rostro en el espejo. Sabía que tras la puerta la mucama estaba esperando por indicaciones, pues las órdenes dadas por Nagato pesaban más que lo que él pudiera pedirle. Seguía sin sentirse cómodo con aquellas atenciones, pero comenzaba a agarrarle el gusto...

¡No! ¡Su plan seguiría igual! Se recuperaría, comería, descansaría y cuando hayan bajado la guardia tomaría lo que pudiera y abandonaría la casa, yéndose lejos de esa ciudad. No se quedaría para verse humillado. No podía ser que alguien fuera así de bondadoso y comprensivo con jóvenes vagabundos. Nagato no era amable realmente, su tarea era hacerle sentir cómodo para que una vez que bajase la guardia las chances de entregarlo a la policía o a algún pervertido fueran más altas.

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente se metió y hundió en la bañera. Un pequeño suspiro de placer se le escapó sin dar aviso alguno. Sintió los músculos de en su cuerpo relajarse. Todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron, algunas de sus vértebras sonaron y sus párpados se cerraron cansados. Jadeó al darse cuenta que se había relajado demasiado, y no podía permitírselo.

Miró a unas pequeñas canastas metálicas amuradas a la pared, donde había un par de botellas, dos jabones y una esponja suave. Tomó la última, la mojó, escurrió y se perdió en su color amarillento. Su mente se bloqueó totalmente, divagando a un pasado no tan pasado.

-w-w-

Nagato había vuelto a su cuarto. Buscó su computadora portátil sobre una cómoda y se sentó en la cama que le correspondía a Hidan, sin importarle realmente de quién era la cama. Comenzó a revisar sus correos, suscripciones, páginas. Entró al sistema de cámaras de seguridad y vigiló algunas, encontrándose con lo normal. Ingresó a las múltiples cuentas del jefe para revisar sus acciones, movimientos de dinero, e-mails; en fin, cuentas varias.

Tras un par de minutos mordió la uña de su pulgar y miró a un costado, analizando si estaría bien hacer lo que haría. Suspiró y tecleó velozmente, finalmente irrumpiendo en los registros secretos de Kisame. Iba a averiguar qué tanto sabía el dueño de la casa del nuevo, así tuviera que ingresar ilegalmente.

Una ventana apareció en su pantalla con un mensaje.

_"Nagato, no vuelvas a intentar ingresar a estos archivos hasta que yo te lo permita. Respeta a Itachi; respétame a mí. Sé que no hará falta que lo repita."_

Sonrió algo avergonzado. Debió suponer que tendría otro ayudante con alto conocimiento tecnológico. En estos momentos es que odiaba que Kisame lo conociera tanto: el hombre había podido predecir que su curiosidad vencería su sentido de responsabilidad y respeto.

Abrió de más los ojos, interesado. Tras ese mensaje había retrocedido y buscó en los correos electrónicos de Kisame, encontrando algo bastante interesante en una hoja de cálculo sobre las cuentas hechas por la policía, estimando lo robado por Itachi.

-w-w-

Itachi había permanecido inmerso en sus ideas, además de mantenerse inmerso en el agua. Sentía que la tensión de los últimos meses se eliminaba con ese baño relajante. Enjuagó su cabello por última vez y su mirada se perdió entre los pequeños azulejos.

_— ¿Hermano, me puedo bañar contigo?_

Dirigió su ilusionada mirada a la puerta, de donde había provenido aquella infantil e inocente voz. El último resquicio de lo que era un niño se desvanecía y sólo quedaba la nada allí. Bajó la vista, destrozado. Los ojos ahora le picaban y sentía las lágrimas a punto de brotar. Hundió la cabeza en el agua y posteriormente la sacó, levantándose. Mientras salía de la bañera dudó si vaciarla, pero optó por dejarla así. Ya aprendería...

Hm, no, mejor no aprender costumbres de una casa de la que huiría.

Tomó una de las toallas y comenzó a secarse con tranquilidad. La cara, el cuello, hombros y brazos. Secó todas las secciones sanas de la piel del torso y fue más cuidadoso con la quemadura. No le dolía en absoluto, pero la costumbre de tratarla amablemente le perduraría quién sabe hasta cuándo.

Secó el resto de su cuerpo y, mordiéndose el labio, se observó al espejo. La cara ojerosa que no quería ver, allí estaba. Miró al piso de nuevo, colgando de un gancho la mojada toalla y fue a ponerse aquella bata blanca de visibles costuras negras. La notó increíblemente mullida por dentro, porque por fuera no lo parecía tanto.

Antes de cerrarla delineó la cicatriz con los dedos. Tetilla derecha, costado del mismo lado, finalizando en la parte frontal del muslo. Meneó la cabeza para quitarse los recuerdos que ahora le acompañaban con aquella marca y cerró con fuerza el atuendo. Sacó dos pantuflas de al lado de la tina y, tras secarse los pies, se las colocó. Nada más asqueroso que la sensación de tener pantuflas mojadas en los pies...peor si éstos se secaban y el calzado seguía saturado de agua.

—Señor Itachi, ¿ha terminado? ¿Necesita algo?

—He terminado, y no, Maga. ¿Es posible que dejes mi ropa en el cuarto?

—Si usted desea eso, lo haré. ¿Algo más?

Itachi susurró un simple "_No por el momento"_. Escuchó los pasos de tacón de la mujer, que no sería mucho más grande que él, alejarse por la derecha, donde sabía quedaba su cuarto. Suspiró mientras se apoyaba en la puerta, observando ese suelo reluciente. Gimió exasperado y se frotó los ojos, echando su limpio y, casi, rechinante cabello hacia atrás. Lo estrujó para deshacerse del exceso de agua, luego tomó otra toalla y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

Aguardó unos minutos antes de salir y caminar a paso apurado al cuarto. No quería que nadie lo viera en tales condiciones. Giró una esquina, entró a la tranquila habitación y volvió a dirigirse a su baño para evitar mojar el piso del cuarto. Sacudió el cabello con la toalla para secarlo lo mejor posible. Eso le provocaría enredos, pero poco le importaba.

Finalizada su tarea decidió buscar la ropa que supuestamente estaba en...en algún lado. No sabía dónde se la habría dejado aquella muchacha. Dio dos pasos fuera del cuarto de baño, abriendo la bata por el pecho, y entonces la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso dando paso a la joven de melena negra y azulados ojos.

Maga miraba al piso al momento de ingresar, pero no porque supiera que Itachi estaba allí dentro semidesnudo, sino porque iba pensando en sus propios asuntos. Había encontrado a ese nuevo inquilino como un joven atractivo. Arisco, pero atractivo. Ella no era más que una sirvienta de la casa, aunque Kisame le trataba con muchísima más dignidad que cualquier otro que hubiese conocido... igual, no tendría oportunidad alguna con el morocho.

Se había atrasado en llevarle las ropas, el cepillo para el cabello y un par de cremas que ayudarían con sus heridas por más curadas que estuviesen. Una de las mucamas más grandes le había pedido ayuda y por eso mismo su atraso. No esperaba que el morocho ya estuviera en el cuarto.

Chilló bajo al encontrarse con Itachi en tales condiciones, cuando se percató que el chico allí estaba, y dejó caer el cesto de mimbre al piso. Cerró con gran fuerza la puerta al ver un jarrón decorativo dirigirse hacia ella y escuchar cómo se hacía añicos contra la pared.

Itachi había reaccionado bruscamente ante la intromisión. El secreto de verse frágil, con una herida de esa magnitud, había bloqueado su mente incluso **antes** que el pensamiento de encontrarse desnudo ante una de las mucamas. No podía darse el lujo de que alguien más viera aquella marca, suficiente con que Kisame y varios médicos del hospital la conociesen, porque imaginaba que Hidan ni Nagato tendrían conocimiento de ella.

Reaccionó de su trance al notar el estruendoso ruido de la porcelana rompiéndose y de los tacones en el pasillo, huyendo. Se mordió el labio y jaloneó un poco de su cabello con cierto remordimiento, caminando hasta la ropa tirada al suelo. Ahora sentía pena por aquella pobre chica que lo único que hacía era su trabajo. Suspiró algo molesto consigo mismo, pues pocas veces pecaba de impulsivo. Se desnudó y revistió con lo que había en la cesta de mimbre mientras pensaba cómo y cuándo disculparse con Maga.

Aquella ropa le quedaba igual que la anterior, como si Kisame tuviera un armario repleto de la misma ropa y del mismo talle. Sujeto extraño...

Necesitaba tranquilizarse y se dedicó a levantar todo del suelo, guardándolo en el mimbre. "_¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"_. No se atrevió a levantar la vista. No soportaría encontrarse con que el joven al que pertenecía aquella voz ligeramente más madura que de costumbre, fuera una alucinación.

* * *

·

·

Espero haya sido de su agrado :) Estas semanas estuve bastante mal, a nivel psicológico, pero nada grave :D

_(¿Pa qué lo digo si a nadie le importa?... (?))_

**Ocho de Febrero próxima actualización.**

Un saludo, gente :D Y gracias a Galdor que me va tirando mis fallos y cosas que no se entienden (gracias también por la ayuda en la huída de Itachi en el cap dos :D)

_Sábado 25/1/14_


	5. Por aquella fría mañana de Abril

Buenas, gente~

¿Cómo andan? ¿Bonito? Yo no (?)

¿Se acuerdan que la última vez que subí dije que me sentía mal? Estoy peor ahora xD No tengo problemas tan grandes como otras personas, que me los cuentan, pero para mí es importante lo que me pasa y me siento una basura al llorar por cosas que sé no se comparan a la de los demás -w-

El año empezó mal para mí, y seguro para otras personas. Poco antes de haber subido el cap anterior falleció mi tía abuela, pero incluso desde antes de eso tuve problemas con algo muy especial para mí y que dudo volverá a ocurrir.

Bue...Me disculpo de antemano si ven más errores de lo usual, si no entienden algo. Tardé muchísimo en escribir este capi, y hace apenas unos días rehice todo el comienzo. Me obsesioné con otra historia que es muy personal, me puse a escribirla, y a esta, pobre, la abandoné porque no me gustaba nada de lo que estaba escrito xD

Por ahora anuncio que me retiro de la escritura y el dibujo. Me dedicaré a terminar mis historias (las que puedo y tengo a mano), y haré un par de one-shots y cosas así. Creo que el caprichito de ser escritora se va de repente, en mi caso que tengo el autoestima por los suelos hoy día y no ando tan alegre como siempre.

Momento emo: off.

Disfruten :)

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Por aquella fría mañana de Abril...**

Los treinta y un días que pasaron en esa casa se podían resumir en algunos eventos importantes; importantes para Itachi o para los demás. Disculpas, personajes misteriosos, cumpleaños, estudios, lazos reforzados, confianzas aumentadas...

Para Itachi estaba el acontecimiento de disculpa. Tras lanzarle el jarrón a Maga se quedó en su cuarto pensando qué hacer para compensarla, y como realmente no conocía nada de ella y no conocía otra forma de disculparse, fue en su búsqueda. La encontró en la hora de la cena, pues ella había salido a hacer compras, y frente a otras mucamas, mayordomos y Hidan y Nagato, se inclinó frente a la mujer y le pidió sinceras disculpas, mientras la pobre chica le murmuraba tímida que no siguiera con ello.

El nuevo personaje se trataba de una mujer que acompañaba a Kisame tras él volver de esa junta que le llevó un día entero; ella venía tomada de su brazo, muy cercana. Desde el segundo piso Nagato los había observado, ya que la mujer no era ajena a la casa, y explicó a Itachi cuando se acercó que ella aparecía de vez en cuando. Ni él ni Hidan podían asegurar si se trataba de la novia o de algún tipo de "compañía" de Kisame, pues en cuanto atravesaban la puerta se encerraba en la habitación del jefe y no salían hasta pasadas unas cuentas horas, y en ese día habían pasado la noche a solas allí.

Itachi había levantado una ceja con ligera extrañeza, algo curioso, sin darle la importancia que el pelirrojo le daba. Nunca se había considerado un discriminador, pero le costaba entender cómo una mujer pudiera fijarse en un hombre con las características del mayor. Después de todo Itachi había crecido en un ambiente donde la apariencia gobernaba por sobre todo; ambiente donde las amistades se basaban en cómo te presentabas y actuabas. Itachi nunca se había dejado influenciar por ello, pero el único tipo de mujer que conocía a fondo eran las superficiales.

Los cumpleaños que pasaron fueron de Kisame y Hidan. Itachi se había enterado del de Kisame el mismo día, aunque aún sabiéndolo con una semana de antelación poco alboroto hubiera hecho.

El aniversario de nacimiento número veintisiete del mayor pasó casi de manera fugaz. Itachi creyó que se armaría una fiesta lujosa, con invitados de clases altas y gran variedad de hombres en traje...sin embargo sólo se trató de una reunión. Los invitados de Kisame eran más amigos que colegas empresariales. Los regalos sólo se entregaron por la noche cuando los invitados se marcharon. De parte de Hidan y Nagato un obsequio, donde también incluyeron a Itachi a pesar de que éste no había emitido opinión; otros regalos llegaron de parte de grupos o individuales de mucamas y mayordomos. Kisame sonreía algo avergonzado, pues no quería tantas molestias por parte de nadie, ya que hacía mucho no sentía interés en festejar con regalos.

Itachi comenzó a considerar a Kisame como alguien poco material, agradable y amable. La idea se la sacudió de la cabeza. **Nada **importaba más que su plan inicial: aprovecharse de lo que pudiera y escapar.

El segundo cumpleaños fue el de Hidan, el cual tuvo algo más de acción... Tras una fiesta sin ningún invitado ajeno a la casa y luego de haber cumplido un par de caprichos, Hidan se había marchado casi a medianoche y no había regresado sino hasta las once del día siguiente, escoltado por Nagato quien lo traía dormido en la camioneta.

Un hecho que llegó a sorprender a Itachi fue la más que completa libertad que Kisame le otorgaba. Un viernes por la mañana, sin previo aviso, Itachi atravesó la puerta principal y se fue como si nada. Desde afuera pudo escuchar los reclamos de Hidan y tenuemente la voz del hombre calmándolo, diciéndole que confíe en que regresaría. Se dedicó a volver un par de horas después, sucio, pero había vuelto a fin de cuentas.

El mismo acto se repetía cada viernes y cada viernes volvía de la misma manera. Nunca respondía a las preguntas sobre dónde se metía durante esas dos o tres horas, pero sospechaba que Nagato sí sabía por las sonrisas divertidas que lanzaba cada que Itachi mantenía silencio ante los cuestionamientos. En sólo un par de ocasiones consideró preguntarle si sabía algo al respecto, pero no se arriesgaría hasta tener suficientes pruebas.

El libro que Nagato le había prestado en primer lugar lo había acabado en un día más. Comenzó a estudiar luego de devolvérselo, sólo para encontrarse con materiales poco inspiradores. Los tomos y mapas que se le asignaron fueron demasiado fáciles de leer, por lo que alternaba entre estudios y lecturas por placer para no caer en un agujero negro de aburrimiento.

Ahora, a ocho de Abril por la mañana, y con el examen a menos de veinticuatro horas, Itachi realmente no se sentía motivado a continuar estudiando. Leyó cada libro que le llamó la atención; cada libro que Nagato le recomendó; cada libro y mapa que debía estudiar.

Gruñó con aburrimiento. Hacía diez minutos que se encontraba acostado de espaldas en la cama, esperando que las gotas para los ojos que Nagato le dio surtieran efecto. Ya no quería pensar ni en capitales ni en climas, en desamores, arrestos, seres sobrenaturales. Quería paz por cinco minutos corridos, sin que su mente divagara a los paisajes de Suiza ni a viejas memorias escondidas.

Con el pasar de los días se había acostumbrado a la casa, y hubiera preferido mil veces levantarse a ayudar a las mucamas, a pesar de sus negativas, que quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Conocía sus horarios y sus tareas, por lo que a veces, de manera casi clandestina, desinteresada y veloz, les aligeraba la carga. Lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo no sentía demasiadas energías para salir de la cama.

—Itachi.

La voz de Hidan le llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Itachi le permitió entrar y lo miró aburrido: el mayor llevaba un _sweater_ mullido y pantalón de polar, el cabello despeinado; se notaba que recién salía de la cama y que tenía pensado volver.

—Escucha —le dijo—, empezarás las clases de E.F. en un par de días. Me asignaron como tu entrenador personal por si necesitas ayuda.

En ese mes Hidan había entablado una relación no-tan-relacionada con Itachi. Se podían llevar bien incluso estando solos, pero no más que eso. No había palabras extras ni frases alentadoras, sólo ir al grano y punto. A diferencia de Nagato, con quien sí conversaba de algún que otro tema que recordaran o vieran en las noticias.

— ¿De Educación Física? —preguntó aburrido, observándolo de la misma manera. Sus párpados siempre parecían somnolientos, pues siempre estaban algo caídos. Hidan le asintió e Itachi rodó hasta quedar de panza— No interesa —dijo finalmente, mas no como última respuesta. Sabía que no podía negarse pues él mismo había accedido el mes anterior—. Si eso quieren, bien.

Hidan por fin se había acostumbrado a esa actitud pedante. Con el paso de los días había aminorado, pero aún los viejos rencores estaban. Por ejemplo, el cabezazo en la entrepierna la primera vez que se vieron; los gritos hacia Kisame, también los insultos hacia el hombre, como por ejemplo "_Vete a la mierda, anciano_", cuando Kisame le había hecho un par de preguntas sobre cómo pasaba su estadía en la casa. Esa vez Hidan había perdido la paciencia y se lanzó al ataque contra Itachi. Para el final de los cinco minutos que duró la pelea a mano limpia, ambos tuvieron que darse un baño y recibir atención médica en los golpes recibidos y los arañazos no intencionados.

El joven de cabello cano torció la boca, emitió un monosílabo y giró los ojos; todo al mismo tiempo. Eso era un "_como se te dé la gana"_. Por algún motivo ambos entendían ese lenguaje poco expresivo, llegando a la conclusión que cuantas menos palabras cruzasen, mejor estarían.

—Estaré dispuesto a iniciar el entrenamiento mañana por la tarde, si tú no tienes inconvenientes —le dijo Itachi a Hidan, mirándolo calmo.

—Iré al gimnasio por la tarde, pero puedo llevarte allí y empezar en las canchas vacías que tenga el club, o tendrás que esperar a que yo regrese; no cancelaré mi rutina por ti.

Itachi cerró los ojos, meditando. Cruzó los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en éstos, pensando si realmente era más conveniente acompañarlo a un gimnasio que seguramente estaría repleto de gente que quería matarlo, o descansar un rato y comenzar por la tarde.

—En otra ocasión iré contigo —le dijo sin mirarlo, pero sabiendo que Hidan asintió al comprender—. ¿Por qué vas a un gimnasio si hay uno en la casa?

—Eres demasiado joven para entender algo tan complicado.

Hidan no presumía. No era así. Le gustaba molestar, eso era todo. Sabía que Itachi entendería sin necesidad de palabras, pero a veces subestimarlo un poco era divertido.

Itachi se vio tentado a responder "_Soy sólo un año menor que tú"_, o _"Pruébame"._ Pero no. Eso era seguirle la corriente y él prefería ir al grano...Además, parecía ser el primer chiste que Hidan hiciera sin menospreciar a nadie en la respuesta verdadera, y encima estaba siendo "amable", algo de por sí raro cuando se trataba de la relación que tenían.

—Se trata de las mujeres en ropa pequeña, ¿no?

—Tú sí que sabes, niño —Hidan rió y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

Itachi volvió a quedar de espalda por una media hora más. Todos los libros que había allí por el simple amor a la lectura habían sido leídos en tiempo récord, excepto ese gran libro de funda negruzca. Ése contenía una saga de cuatro libros, pero el tercero le había aburrido tanto a Itachi, le había parecido tan estúpido, que debió dejarlo. Y los libros a estudiar estaban casi por decoración: había leído dos veces cada tema y listo; había repasado dos veces cada mapa y listo. Tener un talento nato y una buena memoria para el estudio era de gran ayuda en este tipo de casos, aunque uno se quedara sin hacer nada luego.

Resumiendo: no tenía más que leer y no quería repasar para el día siguiente. Pasarían un par de minutos más antes de que se aburriera completamente y fuera a la cocina por algo de tomar.

-w-w-

La reunión mensual de empleados de la casa Hoshigaki estaba comenzando con todas las mucamas y mayordomos del primer turno. Algunos mantenían sus ropas de dormir, otros se veían mejor vestidos, pero se les notaba que ningún peine había pasado por sus cabellos ni el agua tocado sus cuerpos. Casi sin excepción todos llevaban un grueso abrigo o vestimentas adecuadas para una mañana de baja temperatura.

En el jardín Este, el más grande de los tres que había, la reunión daba inicio. El ama de llaves comenzó a dialogar con los demás empleados, mientras Nagato permanecía a su lado, atento a algún reclamo de la mujer o a algún drástico cambio en las tareas. Era pesado, sí; temprano, sí; pero en cierto punto le agradaba que ésta fuera una de sus principales tareas, una que tuviera que ver con mantener a todos contentos.

Por suerte le aligeraba la carga que nunca nadie se quejara, pues nadie tenía nada de qué quejarse. Kisame les trataba bien, nunca faltaba a sus pagos, les daba las vacaciones correspondientes, si necesitaban faltar de urgencia al trabajo lo permitía, pero decidía si descontar la paga del día dependiendo de la situación. Y éstas eran variadas, desde salidas con amigos hasta viajes a visitar a algún pariente, pues las edades en los empleados variaban desde los dieciocho hasta los sesenta y cinco, y a esa edad se llegaba porque les agradaba trabajar allí.

Sentado al lado de la mujer sesentera observó la casa con celos. Seguramente Hidan estaría envuelto en las gruesas mantas en esa mañana fría, mientras que él apenas tiempo había tenido de lavarse la cara. Le agradaba estar ahí, cierto, pero no con una temperatura de ese tipo. Con suerte la reunión tardaría uno o dos minutos más, como nunca nadie se quejaba ni decía nada relevante.

Sin embargo sospechó que no sería así. Todos los meses había una reunión que duraba menos de cinco minutos, usualmente, pero ésta le sabía diferente. El ama de llaves había convocado a la junta antes de tiempo, pues debería haberse realizado tres días a futuro. Para haber hecho algo así no había que ser un genio para saber que algo ocurría.

— ¿Sí, señorita Hirsten? —habló el ama de llaves y Nagato miró a la aludida, quien se había puesto de pie tras recibir la palabra.

—Como usted sabrá, señora, y como muchos de nosotros sabemos, han estado robando cuchillos de la cocina. Falta un _tramontina_ y tres comunes de plata.

—Ha sido el nuevo —intervino con seguridad un mayordomo joven, poniéndose en pie—. Ni el señor Nagato ni el señor Hidan tienen motivos, hace años que están aquí. Trabajo desde hace tres años en este lugar y nunca he visto comportamiento similar en ellos; sin embargo el nuevo, Itachi, aún se comporta como un rebelde. Desaparece cada semana, todos lo sabemos; grita al señor Kisame cuando se le da la gana y a algunos de nosotros nos mira por sobre el hombro.

— ¿Y dices eso para encubrirte? ¡¿Y si has sido tú quien robó las cosas?! Desaparece uno cada vez que tienes turno —otra de las mucamas se puso en pie y lo señaló de manera acusadora.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Que te haya parecido atractivo no quita el hecho de que es un ladrón! —se metió a la discusión el muchacho sentado al lado del primero.

Así comenzaron una batalla verbal. Las mucamas defendían de las acusaciones a Itachi, pues todas se habían llevado una buena impresión con el paso del tiempo. Al comienzo, Itachi era arisco y grosero, pero al pasar las semanas se mostró como un joven amable y silencioso, que actuaba siempre como un caballero con ellas.

Pero, los hombres, tenían malas vistas de él. Algunos se sentían celosos de que fuera amable con la chica que les gustaba, otros porque no les agradaba el trato que Itachi le daba a Kisame; otro grupo tenía problemas con la actitud del morocho, mientras que un grupo menor desconfiaba de esas salidas semanales.

Nagato se mantenía calmado desde el inicio. Había apretado los dientes cuando ese joven mayor a él acusó a Itachi. Sintió la vena en su frente hincharse cuando el otro dijo que era un ladrón. Él en su época también había hecho todo lo que dijeron, ¿qué sabrían ellos de no tener nada y vivir en un mundo que te desprecia sólo por eso? Algunos de los empleados no le caían del todo bien pero, por saber qué se sentía el ser tan odiado, casi era incapaz de ser grosero con cualquiera.

_Mocoso de la calle._

Esa simple frase se elevó por sobre las demás. Por sobre que Itachi era amable y caballeroso; por sobre que era un falso y agresivo. Se elevó por sobre todo lo bueno y lo malo. Esa frase sobrepasó el colmo de lo que Nagato hubiera soportado jamás.

— ¡Cállense!

El silencio llegó, se instaló y observó al pelirrojo. El grito se había dedicado a llegar a casi todo el jardín, dejando sorda a la mujer a su lado y atónitos a los empleados.

— ¡Siéntense ahora!

A regañadientes algunos le hicieron caso, otros no dijeron ni "pío". Nagato miró seriamente a la mujer y se hizo con el podio, mientras ella tomaba asiento, abrumada por semejante cambio. Había conocido a decenas y decenas de jóvenes que venían a la casa tras ser ayudados por Kisame, y los había visto irse a comenzar una buena vida. A Nagato lo había conocido como un joven tímido y enfermizo, y ahora que era todo un hombre, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba gritar con tanta ira.

Nagato barrió con la vista a todos los allí presentes. Abrió la boca y un fuerte ataque de tos le llegó, preocupando a algunos de los empleados a los cuales él no permitió moverse, haciendo una seña con la mano mientras que con la otra tapaba su boca. Pensó que no había sido la mejor idea gritar de tal manera, ni haberlo hecho de buenas a primeras.

La tos le duró algunos segundos más. Se miró ligeramente la mano, salpicada en sangre, carraspeó mientras la limpiaba contra su ropa y observó a los empleados.

—Tú —dijo Nagato señalando al primero de los mayordomos que inició la pelea, el cual se sobresaltó al verse bajo la lupa del pelirrojo—. Dime tu nombre y los fundamentos que tienes para acusar a Itachi.

—Shinshô Atakemo —respondió con voz lo bastante alta para ser escuchado por todos, aún estando temeroso—. Mis razones las di: es un chico que en un mes no se ha adaptado a esta casa. Lo hemos visto estudiando y comportarse mejor con el paso de los días, pero no deja de ser un maleducado. Señor, usted ha visto cómo trata al jefe Kisame, cómo trata al señor Hidan. Coquetea con todas las chicas que trabajan en esta cas-

—Cállate —ordenó el pelirrojo y al otro no le quedó más opción que bajar la cabeza.

Nagato descendió del escenario y caminó tranquilo hacia Shinshô. Podría perdonarle el haber acusado a Itachi y desconfiar de él, pero no permitiría que insultaran a alguien sólo por vivir en la calle. Por intentar sobrevivir en un lugar donde lo único que puedes hacer es eso: sobrevivir.

—Déjame decirte algo —le murmuró al sujeto que se encogió en su asiento, ahora abandonado, pues sus compañeros miraron en otra dirección—. ¿Acaso pasaste hambre? ¿Tuviste miedo de dormir en las calles porque no sabías si al día siguiente verías la luz del día? ¿Te viste acorralado en un callejón húmedo, sin salida, con dos matones del doble de tu tamaño apuntándote con una pistola y navajas? —cuestionó, sombrío— No, ¿verdad? No vuelvas a usar en **mi** presencia "mocoso de la calle" como insulto.

—S-Señor, yo...

—Lo haces otra vez y me encargaré de que Kisame te eche de una patada a la oficina de desempleo, A-ta-ke-mo —gruñó, lentamente, para dejar en claro su mensaje—. Y ahora, para todos los demás —miró al reto del grupo, quienes se habían congelado ante ese oscuro tono—, personalmente me encargaré de las cosas robadas. No quiero que vuelvan a culpar a nadie en esta casa, que no se hable del tema. Hagan como que nada pasa, y si algo vuelve a faltar, me lo dicen personalmente y me encargaré de informarlo al jefe Kisame.

-w-w-

Itachi había salido de su cuarto y caminado a las escaleras. Sin nada que leer, ni ganas de repasar, y viéndose solo pues el cartelón de quehaceres marcaba el horario de la reunión, sólo le quedaba beber algo y tratar de descansar para el día siguiente.

Tras llegar a la planta baja escuchó el toque de la puerta, mas lo ignoró completamente. No era su tarea ser portero, además de que poco le importaba quién quisiera ingresar. Siguió su camino y apenas había atravesado el umbral de la cocina cuando el timbre se escuchó. Era melódico, no estridente, pero lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado casi hasta el final de la casa. Incluso había uno o dos altavoces en las profundidades de los jardines para que se pudiera escuchar en caso de que no hubiera nadie en la estructura, aunque eso era más que extremadamente raro. Como hoy, por ejemplo.

Se sirvió algo de jugo y, mientras bebía, se encaminó al gran hall que poseía aquél enorme acuario. Le gustaba ver esa calma que producía el leve movimiento del agua, y a contraste, ese fuerte color en algunos peces le hacía sentir energizado. Miró una mancha en el vidrio, extrañándose, pues habían limpiado la pecera hacía una semana. Observó disimuladamente a los costados y se mojó un par de dedos en saliva. Los pasó por la mancha y con su remera se encargó de limpiarla.

Volvió a la cocina a enjuagar el vaso cuando escuchó la cerradura de la puerta ser abierta. Tomó un gran cuchillo de carnicero mientras el recipiente ya limpio del jugo lo dejaba a un lado. El arma la escondió tras su espalda y fue al corredor que le llevaría a la sala.

Sabía que podía tratarse de algún conocido, si tenían la llave de la casa era la mejor opción, aunque sabía que no siempre era así. No podía tratarse de ningún empleado, Hidan estaba en cama, Nagato dirigiendo la junta y Kisame no tenía motivos para tocar en las puertas de su propia casa. El instinto le decía que estuviera preparado para cualquier situación, y por más seguro que estuviera en esa casa, se encontraba solo, sin Hidan ni Nagato ni Kisame que le aseguraran que quien había entrado era un amigo invitado. Después de todo casi siempre las rejas principales de la entrada a la propiedad estaban abiertas, así que no había mucho problema en sortearlas.

Para Itachi podría tratarse de un antiguo empleado o colega con llaves de la residencia con intensiones vengativas. Era un caso extremo, lo sabía, pero era la mejor justificación si le cortaba el cuello al intruso.

Observó el piso. La sombra allí se hacía cada vez más y más larga a medida que un par de zapatos se escuchaban. Pudo reconocer ese aroma de agua de rosa y el rodete en la cabeza que se dibujaba en el suelo. No hacía falta mucho más para asegurar que se trataba de la mujer que aparecía de vez en cuando. ¿Qué hacía entrando sin permiso, por más que tuviera las llaves? Nadie le había invitado, según sabía, así que tampoco tenía derecho a aparecerse.

Al tener a la mujer lo bastante cerca de la encrucijada en el pasillo, se descubrió, apuntándole directamente al cuello.

Ella empalideció en un segundo, mucho más de lo que de por sí era. Tener un gran y afilado cuchillo casi rozándole la piel de la garganta era por demás aterrador. Había vivido una situación parecida en sus años adolescentes, pero no dentro de esa casa. Su primera reacción al ver ese escalofriante brillo había sido elevar las manos en señal de derrota y dar un paso titubeante hacia atrás. Mordió el interior del piercing bajo su labio y encontró los ojos de Itachi, que la miraban penetrantemente. Ella lo entendió al instante: no temía a blandir ese cuchillo y cercenarle la yugular.

—Entonces tú eres el chico nuevo, ¿verdad? —preguntó con amabilidad, sin bajar las manos. Lo tenía visto de los documentos que Kisame le había enseñado, también porque lo vio pasear por la casa en algunas de sus visitas— Itachi, ¿cierto? Soy Konan.

— ¿Cómo entraste? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué? Nadie te dio autorización. Es invasión a propiedad privada.

—Calma, calma, Itachi. Mira —intentaba hacer que bajara el cuchillo mientras sacaba las llaves de su gabardina—. Tengo las llaves de la casa y de las rejas que la rodean. También algunas llaves de los autos y varias de las claves de acceso.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Itachi respingó, alejándose. El cuchillo en su mano provocó un tajo en el cuello alto de la gabardina de la mujer, sin embargo no lo soltó ni intentaron quitárselo. Observó al hombre que habló a sus espaldas y volvió a preguntarse cómo una persona de semejante porte podía ser tan silenciosa. Sólo consiguió compararlo con los ninjas, pues esa era su principal característica.

Tanto él como Konan observaron a Kisame. Su rostro demostraba la confusión de la escena, su cabello goteaba; sobre los hombros llevaba una toalla y a la cintura otra, envolviéndolo.

—Nada. Había un intruso y me defendí —respondió Itachi restándole importancia al asunto, dándole el cuchillo al mayor. Se dispuso a irse justo antes de que la mano de Kisame lo detuviera por el hombro. Sintió un punzante escalofrío y lo apartó de un manotazo, alejándose—. ¡No me toques!

—Sólo quiero presentarse formalmente a Konan.

—Si viera lo mucho que me importa —gruñó y se fue directo a las escaleras bajo la atenta y confundida mirada de los mayores—. No vuelva a ponerme la mano encima —dijo seriamente antes de subir.

Kisame se miró con Konan. Ambos habían conocido chicos ariscos y poco sociales, pero nunca uno del estilo de Itachi, tan directo y frío. Suspiraron y se dirigieron a otra ala de la casa, para Kisame poder cambiarse y arreglar sus asuntos con la mujer de cabello azulado y ojos anaranjados.

* * *

.

.

Repito: mil disculpas por este capítulo. No es emocionante, lo sé. La inspiración no me caía, tuve problemas para pensar los hechos, ni siquiera sé cuál es la finalidad de éste capítulo. Quizás presentar a Konan y hablar del robo de cuchillos. No es mi mejor trabajo, estoy segura de ello, y acepto si hasta quieren tirarme tomates podridos. Prometo esforzarme más en los siguientes, porque este apenas lo leí muy por arriba al corregirlo; siempre me ven con buena disposición, perdónenme hoy. Me comprometo a corregirlo mejor en un futuro cercano.

Espero les haya gustado, al menos :) Ya tengo varias ideas, pero ténganme paciencia que dudo este bajonazo se vaya pronto. Aún así pido que me señalen errores, críticas, lo que quieran :)

**Tramontina** es un tipo de cuchillo enorme; de esos tipo carnicero.

Ah, Konan. Hasta el momento Hidan, Nagato, Kisame e Itachi conservan la distancia de edad que Masashi les dio. Konan, y otro par de personajes que ya sé van a aparecer, no. Ella en esta historia tiene **veintidós** años.

**Próxima actualización: febrero 22.**

De tanto en tanto pondré frases que me agraden, ya sea libros, canciones, citas, algunas que ustedes quierna compratir, o que hayan dicho alguno de mis personajes :) Como hoy :D

"Un buen lemon es como un stripteases, no importa la cantidad de guarradas escritas, si no hay erotismo ni seducción, no funciona de nada." Alexis Velero; original.

No es una genialidad, pero así lo veo yo. Lo aprendí tras leer tantos lemons y encontrar pocos realmente buenos ;)

_Sábado 8/2/14_


End file.
